Once Upon Again
by Solitaire Emerald
Summary: The Curse may be broken, but the battle is far from over. As a great war rages on in Storybrooke, Erik continues to slowly sink to his doomed fate. Just what is becoming of him and can his friends save him from this fate?
1. A War Begins

Okay, who thinks that Robert Carlyle got snubbed for not being nominated for an Emmy? Or any of the other actors and anything else for that matter?

On another note, I saw the Comic-Con teaser for the next season on youtube, and I have to say that I'm really excited. Captain Hook? Mulan? Fall can't come soon enough. Then again, I will be back at school, and that's something I don't want to think about at the moment.

Anyway, here's the sequel I promised, or at least just the beginning. Rated T for the same reasons as the original.

**I don't own the _Phantom of the Opera _or _Once Upon a Time. _**

Everyone forgot the incident of the Opera Ghost in the Kingdom. Or at least, it was the last thing they wanted to think about at the moment. Prince James and Snow White's wedding was the most exciting news and next was the panic of a Dark Curse that would sweep the Kingdom away from their happiness and love.

This did not affect Erik whatsoever. He had nothing to be happy about and his heart was already broken. He had tried doing his research on the Curse, just out of curiosity for the most part, but apparently the Curse was so horrible that no one dared to write about it in even books that were used by the darkest beings. It didn't matter though; because he couldn't use magic, magic had little to no effect on him. This curse seemed quite powerful, so he would probably receive some damage. No matter: Whatever little effect this curse would have on him, it's not as though it would make much of a difference to him. Either he would live, or he would die. It was just two different sides of the same coin.

Still, whenever that day would come he would simply let it sweep over him and get it over and done with. In fact, he would stand right outside in front of it, almost taunting it.

That's what he decided to do one cool evening, when the sky turned darker than usual and even the stars wanted to hide. There he stood in a solitary field, the wind blowing against his masked face. _Show me what you have, your majesty _he thought _see if I care about your plans._

"Erik?" he heard a familiar voice call. He turned around and saw a crimson red-cloaked young woman that framed her dark her, a look of confusion on her face. "Erik, what in the world are you doing out here?"

"Waiting," he replied, "waiting for the Curse."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be standing out in the open like this if I don't want to be blown away… say, are you scared? Not even a little bit?"

"No, I can't say I am; I've already seen more than enough to not be scared of the queen. Are you?"

"I suppose I am a little. I mean, the queen said that this would take away everything we love. What if this even kills us all?"

"If it does, I can only hope that it would be quick and that the queen would be generous enough to not let those who are innocent suffer." Suddenly the air became colder and the wind blew faster by the second. Then they could see darkness charging toward them. "Go," He said.

"But what about you?"

"Just go the shelter before you get hurt. Go!" With that, Red quickly made her way back to her home. A few minutes later swirling darkness like storm clouds were right in front of him, nearly blowing his cloak off his shoulders. He had to bend his knees just to stand on two feet. But he wasn't going to stop standing, wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that she had weakened him. He looked the darkness directly in the eye before all went black.

OoOoOo

All was calm as some familiar shapes came to view. Then there was the sound of water dripping. Erik looked around and saw a cracked mirror across from him, the left side of his face making a somewhat awkward reflection. This was his lair, his home. He touched the right side of his face, only to quickly pull it away. His mask had been lost in the madness. Was he still in the Kingdom? He wanted to go out to see for himself, but not without something to cover his face. He walked a little further through the lair and saw his fedora placed by his organ, just as he left it before, only this time a piece of black cloth was attached to the brim, just enough to cover his face. It would have to do. After placing his hat on his head, he quickly made his way up to the world.

His eyes were met with bright sunlight reflecting off the shining windows of shops. He easily recognized many faces, but they all seemed different somehow. Everyone was here… could that mean Red made it here too?

He searched the streets, receiving stares from pedestrians, but noticed that there were no screams or people trying to push him to the ground and apprehend him, until he found a peculiar little place; Granny's Café it was called. There he saw Red, different looking and certainly less… modest to put it frankly, but it was most certainly her. He swung open the door and walked right up to her.

"Oh, hey, Erik," she said.

"Red, are you all right?" he said.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine. And why are you calling me Red?"

"Well, if you're not Red then who are you?"

"I'm Ruby, Erik, you know that."

"Whatever your name is, why aren't you wearing your hood? There's a full moon out tonight."

"My…hoodie? Is that what you mean? I have no idea what the moon has to do with this and it's eighty-five degrees out and not everyone can wear black all the time without sweating, you know." She gave a little chuckle after this, referring to how her friend always wore his dark suit even in the hottest of weather without even having breathing trouble. Erik, however, didn't see the humor in this.

"I mean-" Erik said. Then he suddenly stopped himself. This must be what the Curse has done; no one remembers who they really are and this must be the world they've been sent to. And if that meant nobody remembered, then there was still a second chance. Yes, now all he had to do was play along. "I mean, so sorry, Ruby; I'm afraid I haven't been well lately. You'll have to excuse my behavior."

"Oh, don't worry about it. By the way, I bumped into Mr. Gold and he said he wanted me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you about something in his shop."

"Ah, thank you." Mr. Gold… Erik couldn't be positive about who he was, but he had a good guess. Sure enough, there was a somewhat dark building and inside Erik saw many sorts of unusual wares. It was most certainly a pawnshop. Yes, Rumplestiltskin had not given up on making deals. He did, however, certainly look much different. His hair was clean and neatly parted and his face was not nearly as malicious looking. He wore a formal suit even though it was not necessary and walked with a cane. Had he injured himself during the transition?

"Hello, Opera Ghost," he said in a relaxed voice while walking out from behind the counter, "what a pleasant surprise."

"I could say the same as well, Rumpelstiltskin. Now, would you please be so kind as to tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Don't you know? This is the Curse. It's changed us all, you know. You, me, and the queen are the only ones who still have their memories intact. But I wouldn't go telling all the townspeople about this; the queen has her ways of eliminating you. Yes, I realize that you could care less about what she thinks, but remember: the queen has many ways of taking away things we hold dear."

"Fine. Just tell me about what everybody thinks when they see me."

"Well, I suppose it goes without saying that you and Red, pardon me, Ruby, are still friends. Everyone else thinks of you as very peculiar, but would rather not try to challenge you, Erik Specter. Yes, you have a last name here. Still, no one knows about your whereabouts under Storybrooke Theatre. Where is it? Still in the same location as the opera house. However, you do have a home of your own as well. Which, of course, you pay the bills to me."

"Why you…" Erik growled. Why did he even bother asking him about what was going on? He should have known this was going to be just another plot to make Rumpelstiltskin, er, Mr. Gold, richer.

"Now, now, don't get hasty, dearie; everyone's got to pay the bills and they all go to the same people; Madame Mayor's, that's the queen, and myself. Besides, with you taking $20,000 from the theatre as your 'salary', you should have more than enough to take care of yourself and pay your bills. As a matter of fact, let me lead the way to it; I'm about to go on my lunch break."

Mr. Gold turned the "open" sign so that it read "closed" on the window of the door before exited with Erik. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at Erik's home. The door was unlocked. It was no surprise seeing as there wasn't much anyone could steal. There was nothing but a couch, table, and chandelier to furnish the house. Even though Erik had obviously not seen this place before, it felt strangely familiar to him, as though he had entered it many times before, as though this was part of his daily routine. Perhaps the curse had a greater effect on him than he predicted.

"Now then," Mr. Gold said, "if that is all you need, then I will be on my way." Erik waited until he left before closing the door behind him.

"Christine," he said, "if you are out there wherever you are, I want to promise you that as long as I'm here, I won't kill anyone else. Will that make you happy, Christine? If I don't take anyone else's life? Whatever makes you happy, my love, and I will comply."

The rest of the story you know very well. But there is much more to this story, and now you will find out just what is happening now.

OoOoOo

"So that's how you got here?" Emma asked, "That's your story?" The first thing Henry wanted to do after he was discharged from the hospital was to see how Erik was doing now. Erik's house was no longer safe to enter, since there would certainly be people there to apprehend him, so they had to resort to having a chat in his lair, where nobody could quite find their way back to it after the incident.

After Rumpelstiltskin brought magic back to this world, a great war has started in Storybrooke; It was Queen Regina and her army vs. everyone else, although no one knew just what side Rumpelstiltskin was on. It seemed, however, that his decisions were influenced by his reunited love, Belle, who was living with him for the time being.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan," Erik said, "but now there's even more danger here, more than ever. The queen is not going to give up now that magic has returned. And now that you, Henry, are with your rightful mother… well, she has even more fury now." He was certainly not blind to the queen's fury; he remembered the first time he made a rather unfortunate encounter with her…

OoOoOo

"Unhand me!" Erik shouted as he was being dragged by two of the queen's knights. He struggled to break free, but these men were strong. This was the last time he was going to let his guard down _anywhere. _

It was just another night to him; he was out shopping at market, buying food and other supplies from the few vendors that were open so late at night. Most of them were selling magical items, which of course had no use to him, but there were still some people selling the things that he needed. There were a lot of strange people that came to visit during the night, so Erik blended in perfectly and looked like just another patron.

"Oops! Pardon me," someone said when he accidentally bumped into Erik.

"Ah, that's alr-" Erik said before seeing the man's face. That voice, that stupid grin… he knew who that was. "I know you…"

"Do you now?" Rumpelstiltskin said, "How flattering. I had no idea."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you knew; everybody knows who you are. But why are you here? You have enough magic to produce all you need." Rumpelstiltskin gave a wag of his finger.

"Tch tch tch. You silly fool who knows no magic. I thought that even you would know that all magic comes with a price. But I guess your not a clever as I thought. Ah well. You did humor me, though. Perhaps we shall meet again." And with that, Rumpelstiltskin walked away into the distance.

"And I hope I shall never have to see you again," muttered Erik before leaving.

By now, Erik would be making his way home as quickly as possible, for the Kingdom was especially dangerous at night. But there was something about tonight, the air smelled strangely seductive, the wind silent, and the temperate quite cool. If only Christine were here beside him to enjoy this night, smiling, resting her head on his shoulder, humming a sweet melody…

This distraction proved to be dangerous when Erik felt a sudden, sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked down and saw an arrow lodged into it.

"You fool, I said _not _to try and kill him!" an angry voice said. Erik quickly pulled out the arrow, threw it to the ground, dropped his supplies and ran.

"There he is!" another voice said. Following that was the sound of hoof beats of horses, approaching louder, closer, faster. Erik was no fool; he knew he couldn't outrun ten men on horses and wielding weapons. He could, however, outwit them.

With a turn of his cloak, he seemed to disappear into thin air. He heard the horse's hooves come to a sudden halt and the confused voices of knights.

"Where did he go?"

"He was just here!"

"This is impossible!"

"That way! There he is!" Erik was able to hide himself long enough to get ahead, but they were catching up to him. Still, if only he could just make it to the opera house, then he'll be safe; those knights will never be able to survive a freezing swim through the underground lake.

Then he tripped. He wasn't sure what it was, probably a fallen tree. Now the knights had encircled him and he couldn't just create an illusion now. That didn't stop him, however, from struggling to break free as he was being dragged to the queen's throne room.

"Your majesty," one of the knights said, "we have him."

"Excellent," Regina said. A moment later Erik was thrown to his knees before her, two knights standing on either side of him. She gave a grin to him that made him feel sick. "Let me make sure, however, that you are the one." With a swoop of her arm, Regina snatched off Erik's mask, revealing his hideous face. A few knights shuddered a bit. Regina, however, still had that disgusting grin on her face before putting his mask back on. "Yes, you are indeed the one."

"What do what?" he hissed, "I did nothing to you!"

"Oh I know that. But you will be doing something for me when your time comes. Yes, I know what you are and you're just one of the pieces I'll need. Take him away."

A moment later Erik was dragged on his knees to the dungeon and tossed into a cell. The door slammed and the lock sealed. Erik groaned as he rubbed his head. He knew he had to get out of here, but not at the moment. Right now he had to get his strength back. He did not have to worry about being executed; the queen wouldn't dare eliminate him, even if he were to severely offend her.

"Hit your head on the way in here, dearie?"

Erik looked over and saw Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the adjacent wall, a mocking expression across his face.

"You again?" Erik shouted.

"I told you that perhaps we'd meet again. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. And apparently you didn't either."

"Unless you're here to help me get out of here, get the hell away from me!"

"Oh I'll help you escape. In fact, I could do so much more to help you. Maybe even get rid of that." He pointed to Erik's mask.

"No thank you. I know that you'll want something in return. Besides, not even your magic can affect me."

"Suit yourself." Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Erik had devised a plan. He found a length of rope lying on the ground and knotted it into a Punjab lasso. Then he hung it to the ceiling of the cell. After finding an old wooden box that was just enough to support his weight he draped the loop around his neck. All he had to do now was wait.

After about half an hour he heard the door open. It was a warden that was probably checking on how his was faring. Perfect. The warden looked over and saw Erik with the rope around his neck.

"Oh no you don't," the warden said charging toward him. He quickly unlocked the door and right as he was about to toss Erik out of the noose, he dodged out of the way, catching the warden instead. Without saying another word, Erik ran out of the open cell and out of the dungeon.

News must travel fast in the castle because as Erik had spent about fifteen minutes trying to locate his way out of the castle, he overheard a conversation in the queen's throne room.

"Your majesty, the prison has escaped!"

"Let him go."

"What?"

"Yes, let him run. I may not be able to use him now, but just wait; he can run from me, but he can't hide forever. He'll realize that when the perfect time comes."

Why would the queen just let him go? There was no logical explanation. Still, he wasn't about to turn himself in. Before long he sneaked his way through the exit of the castle and located the opera house once more.

OoOoOo

Now Erik knew what the queen was waiting for. He once considered telling Emma or Ruby or even Henry what he was, but doing so would put them in danger. He realized that the only time he could tell any of them was when that moment came. And he had a feeling that it would be soon.

**Read and review as always.**


	2. Nightmares and Madness

**Hello, again. School will be starting up for me soon and the second season of _Once Upon a Time _starts September 30th (yay!) so while not only will I be busier, but also I will try to see how I can fit this fanfic into the new season, though I definitely have some good ideas for the future. Anyway, enjoy.**

_The warm spring air caressed Christine's cheeks as she walked down the aisle, a white veil framing her face that looked beautiful to accompany her white dress. She and Raoul had wanted to get married sooner, but the Curse had obviously slowed things down. Now, though, this couldn't be a more perfect day. Everyone in Storybrooke watched her as she passed them, all smiling during this time of joy._

_ But wait a minute; that's not Raoul waiting for her. It's Erik! And without his mask in front of all these people, no less! How can this be? And why was she willing to be married to him? But she wasn't afraid or angry; she was still happy, as though she had wanted to marry him for the entire time. She reached out for his hand, but when he took it, the peaceful atmosphere shattered into darkness and the warm air turned into a storm, as though it were on cue. _

_ "Erik, what's happening?!" Christine cried._

"This is what you've made me," he said cryptically, "this is the fate that you forced me to choose. You were too blind and cowardly to want to know what this was, so now you know what I must live and die with. And now it is my time to die. Goodbye, my love." Then he dissolved into the darkness. Christine tried to grab his hand once more, but it faded away. Now he was gone forever. And it was her fault. Now there was nothing left of her beloved angel except a few pieces of dust that floated their way into the palm of her hand as she shed tears.

A moment later, Christine Daae bolted out of her bed and let out a scream.

OoOoOo

Erik couldn't sleep. Well, it's not as though he sleeps very often as it is, but this time he was particularly restless. Usually would be the time he would be writing music or even listen to some records of classical music and perhaps hum along, but he wasn't even in the mood for any of that. All he wanted to do was stare endlessly into the portrait of Christine that he always carried with him, longing to be with her, but knew that it was impossible. Was it his fault for letting her go? No. It was her choice… and her fault. Her fault that he would be like this forever, living in this hell, denied of happiness.

Out of rage, he threw the portrait on the ground, glass shards flying everywhere. He shook his head and swore at himself for his recklessness. What has gotten into him? As he bent down to collect the picture and the other pieces, he looked down at his right hand. The original flesh was literally flaking off of it, leaving an ugly, deformed red mess, one that was as ugly as his face. Now he knew for sure that the time was coming soon. Now there was only one thing left to do.

OoOoOo

Emma Swan's life was… not as normal as she would have expected it to have turned out, at least normal for her, but now she knew the truth. After the Curse was broken, Snow White moved into Prince James' home and Emma and Henry lived along with them. After all, he couldn't live with the evil queen. Already she was beginning to refer to them as "Mom" and "Dad", but it was just a little strange to know that she's actually a princess. Still, her mother and father were truly trying their best to patch things up and finally call each other a family. It was hard, but even after all of this and the war that is happening now, Emma had the warm feeling that only comes from knowing you have family.

Actually, her job as the sheriff was very invaluable at this time. After all, her mother and father were busy as it was trying to keep the peace amongst the chaos and they needed all the help they could get

In fact, there was a strange incident that happened just the other day. Raoul had called her, saying that there was an intrusion in his home. Apparently, he woke up in the middle of the night and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at him. He thought that it was a just a mirage and ignored it. After a while, though, they didn't go away. That was when he was sure that the Phantom was here to haunt him. He reached for his gun and shot right between the eyes and they faded almost immediately. When he turned on the light, however, there was nothing there except a puddle of blood that spilled on the ground. Emma let out a sigh when he told her this. She had already practically beat the crap out of him when he tried to stab Erik, breaking her promise. You think he would have learned his lesson.

"Look, sheriff," he said, "I told you I was sorry about what happened and I truly am, but it was as though something was controlling me. It was probably enchanted or something. Yes, it was foolish to take something that the queen gave me, but I didn't know it was the queen then, remember? Anyway, you can't just ignore claims like this. It's your-"

"Yes, I know it's my duty as the sheriff to protect everyone," she said with frustration. "Fine. Just tell me what happened again so I can write this all down."

Her phone calls would become even more stranger the next day, when she received one from the supposed culprit himself.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan," Erik said.

"Oh, hey, Erik. I hope you're doing all right after, well… you know. It's been a few weeks since I heard from you. You know, I got a phone call from Raoul not too long ago and he said that he shot something with yellow eyes. I don't suppose you'd have any ideas about that?"

"Yes, I'm doing well all things considered. He shot a pair of yellow eyes, eh? Well, er, he probably just shot a poor cat that broke into his home that ran off. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. When's your next break?"

"My next break? That would be in about ten minutes. Why?"

"Well, when you get the chance I want you to meet me at the cliff and bring some sort of sword with you, one that doesn't contain any magic."

"Erik, is there something wrong? If that's the case, then I need to get over there right now."

"No, no, that's not it at all. Well, sort of. I mean, nothing is… it's just… just do as I say; it's hard to explain at the moment. Please?" Emma let out a sigh.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Mr. Go- I mean, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I am, aren't I? Damn it."

"Well, whatever you insist. Just don't get hurt, okay? I'll be on my way soon." Emma hung up the phone. He said something without magic… no one would say that except Erik. But why? Magic was practically the way of life here. Something had to be wrong with him…

"Mom!" Henry said running into her office. Emma looked back and was bit startled, but then relaxed; she was still getting used to having her biological son call her "Mom".

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I know what's happened to Erik."

"What's happened to him? What do you mean? "And were you just eavesdropping from the phone outside?"

"Well, I, uh, you know, I just wanted to help. He's our friend, right? And friends will do anything for each other, even if it gets them in trouble." Emma gave him a suspicious look. Henry decided that it was best to not linger on this subject before he doesn't even get a chance to say what he wanted to. "Anyway, I'm not 100% positive, but I know that something bad's going to happen when you meet him."

"Henry, this isn't the time for jokes; this is serious."

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" Emma was rather taken aback by Henry's tone of voice. He wouldn't be pulling her leg with that tone. "Look, I remember when I was living with the evil queen and she stopped Erik on the street and was talking to him when she told me to stay in the car. Well, more like threatening him. Anyway, I put the window down a little bit and she was saying something about his time coming and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop it from happening. I don't know what 'it' is, but it must be something bad because Erik looked like he was going to explode. Then she said that if he kept that up, it would happen sooner. I have to know what's going to happen."

"Henry, this could be something really dangerous and-"

"Please, Mom. I promise I won't get hurt and I'll stay out of danger. Maybe I can even help."

"…All right. But you have to listen to me, no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?" Henry nodded his head obediently. "Good. Now why don't you eat half of my sandwich in the car because we don't have time to stop and eat."

**I promise that in the next chapter, you'll really get to see some more plot developing. Hopefully this story won't be too short. Anyway, read and review.**


	3. A Disaster Beyond Imigination

**Welcome back. Sorry I haven't really updated much, but school's been keeping me busy and I was running low on inspiration. Now, though, we really get to see some exciting stuff (hopefully).**

**I don't own anything, as usual.**

Christine was shaking all over that morning, puzzled and haunted by her dream the night before. Everywhere she turned, she saw dark hallucinations surrounding her. She and Raoul stopped at Granny's Café so that she could talk over the nightmare she had, but it provided little comfort. Raoul kept insisting that all of these nightmares were dreams and nothing more and that when they would marry, all of her horrors would end. She smiled at him; she knew that he truly cared for her and just wanted to comfort her, but words just weren't enough for her.

"Raoul," she said, "I need some time alone for now. Please understand that this is what I need."

"Of course, my dear," he said, "I only want happiness for you." She became unnerved by these words, not for the words themselves, but because when he said them, she did not hear her fiancée's voice, but Erik's. While Raoul's voice was meant to be reassuring and almost happy, Erik's voice sounded sad and longing, longing for something that was just out of his reach.

"Y-yes, thank you," she said before rushing out. She quickly jumped into her car and drove to wherever the road would take her. She drove out so far that she reached to forest, where people often went for hikes or strolls. Yes, that's what she needed, just a quick rest out in the fresh air to clear her head. She found a place to park, stepped out of her car, and took a deep breath. The cool air felt as though it could dissolve all of her nightmares.

No. It couldn't. From a distance she saw Erik making his way toward where the cliff was, far away from the town. She had to follow him. No, she shouldn't, he's part of her past now. But finding him might just be the key to stopping her horrors. Or it could just make them worse. She had to take the risk. Quietly, she followed behind him, not wanting him to find out she was there, lest he refuses to talk to her.

OoOoOo

"All right, Henry," Emma said, "Remember what I told you, okay?"

"All right," he replied. Emma smiled at him before they made their way to the cliff.

When they made it there, Erik was already there waiting for them, his back turned and looking out into the distance as he stood with his heels at the very edge of the cliff, a white cloth bandage strip wrapped around his right hand. He didn't even have his black fedora on. Emma had hoped that he didn't ask her to go there just to see him jump off to his death.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan, Henry," he said. "I'm glad to see that you made it on such short notice. And what a surprise to see you here, Christine."

"What?" Emma said before she turned her head. Lo and behold Christine was half hiding behind a tree before she made herself fully visible, a look of guilt on her face.

"I didn't expect such company, but it's probably for the better; after all, you all deserve to know the truth.

"You see, when I said that I was born without magic, I was only telling half of the truth. Along with this face I received a curse of my own. You say I am no monster, Sheriff Swan, but that's where you're wrong. I am indeed a monster thanks to this curse and I was doomed to unloved and ridiculed by everyone, eventually loosing all sense of sanity and attack everything in sight. To make matters worse, I could not use magic nor be terribly affected by it, therefore erasing this stigma upon my face impossible."

"So that's why the queen wanted you captured," Henry said, "so you could be like a living weapon or something."

"Oh, you really are a smart little child, a true prodigy. But there is much more to my story.

"As sadness and pain grew into hatred and anger in my heart after countless years of being unloved, it sped up the process, making my breaking point come sooner than expected. However, a moment of pure bliss could delay the transformation, if only for a little while. When I knew that I had friends and when you kissed me Christine, despite the inevitable end that would come, that was true happiness for me. In fact, my curse can even be broken if I found someone who could love me with all their heart, despite my appearance and madness. If not, then the only other possible way to stop me from destroying everything in sight is through death."

"Y-you don't mean… you can't possibly mean," Emma stammered in shock.

"Yes, Sheriff, that is exactly what I mean and why I've brought you here. I made Christine a promise that I would never kill again and even though you could never love me, I intend to keep that promise." He reached one foot off the cliff and levitated as though he were still firmly on the ground. Then he walked a few more feet into the air before turning around to face them, showing that he wore no mask and almost seemed to proudly flaunt his face. He unwrapped the bandages from his hand to reveal the grotesque disfigurement, veins protruding as though his skin had been ripped right off. "And if I were to die, I would want it to at least be an honorable death. If you are the one to kill me, then it would be the most honorable death I know." Emma looked closely and saw that the red scarring had also infected his left hand and was crawling up his neck and onto his uncovered face. "Don't hold back, Emma Swan. Be the unselfish heroine that I know you are." With a final cry, he seemed to unleash all of his rage and became someone no one could recognize, eyes glowing with the motivation of destruction. And he made a strange sound, like the shrill call of some hideous beast, far from his normally beautiful voice. Then, out of nowhere it seemed, he pulled out a sword of his own.

"Henry, Christine, run for cover!" Emma said. They obeyed and took shelter to the surrounding trees. Emma dodged out of the way as Erik came charging toward her.

"Come now, Sheriff Swan," he said, "don't tell me your afraid to fight."

"Yeah? Well let's see how this feels." Emma pulled out her gun and aimed it at his arm, but the most it could do was put a few bullet holes in his sleeve. "Oh come on!" Were guns useless or what?

This was a bad time to ponder because in that instant Erik slapped the gun right out of her hands and knocked her to the ground. Emma reached for her sword as she got back on her feet.

"I don't want to do this, Erik," she said, "but I won't make you break your promise either." They slowly approached each other before simultaneously hitting the blades of their swords against each other. Emma had to admit that he was no easy opponent; it seemed as though he could predict every move she was about to make and counterattack it. Had Erik always been so skilled at fighting, or is that just another effect of the curse?

Regardless, his skills came almost lethal to her when he pushed her down to the ground, her head dangling from the edge of the cliff. A moment later, Erik had his sword right to her neck, so close that she could almost feel the blade cutting into her skin.

"Any final requests?" Erik said.

"Yeah, actually," she said, "I kinda want to kick _you _to the ground and get you back to your senses." Erik didn't even have to ask her "what?" before Emma kicked him with all her strength, knocking him backwards. Then, she quickly grazed her sword over his abdomen; A critical wound, but not quite fatal. At least for now.

As Christine and Henry ran out of their shelter, Erik's deformity began to erase away and revert back to his normal skin, leaving only the right side of his face still scarred. Despite being in so much pain, he managed to smile at the two.

"You've done well, Sheriff Swan," he said, "now finish the job." Emma didn't say a word; all she did was drop her now bloody sword to the ground.

"I'm not going to let that happen," she said. "Now be quiet and keep still while I try to stop this wound from bleeding."

"Here," Christine said frantically as she threw off her white shawl, "use this."

"Thanks," Emma said before wrapping the shawl around Erik's waist. It had little effect, however; the white silk material turned bright red within seconds. "We need to get him to the hospital, now."

"No, we can't! They'll never allow him in there!"

"But they're doctors, they have to! It's the law"

"Yes, but remember what he did before the Curse came; he killed people, Sheriff Swan, even if they are back and alive, he still won't be accepted! And now that they've regained their memories of their true lives, who knows if they'll still follow the Hippocratic Oath. We have to get him to somewhere private!"

"Fine, but we have to hurry. Both of you, help me lift him up."

"There will be no need for that," Erik said as he struggled to stand himself up, "I just… just let me…" Before he could finish, he fell on his knees. Christine put her hand on top of his, keeping him from getting up again.

"At least let us help you," she said. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to when she first tried to catch a glimpse of his face in his lair in Storybrooke. Again, she touched his hand with her own, without a hint of fear. "Please, my angel, please." Those were the last words he heard before everything went dark.

OoOoOo

Erik woke up some time later (he couldn't be sure for how long he was passed out). He could tell he was on a bed and while he was still in a lot of pain, he felt that the bleeding had significantly slowed down, although did not quite stop. He could feel a cloth draped over his eyes and a brim around his head and he immediately recognized it as his hat. They must have found it before they brought him… wherever it is he was. How generous. He was light-headed and could barely even move his hand. There was also quite a commotion by his bedside. It was everyone who was with him earlier, but he could hear Snow's voice as well. It also seemed like Red came as well. He must have been in someone's home.

"Is the bleeding stopped?"

"No, but I got a way to slow it down thanks to my grandmother."

"Good, but now what?"

"The best thing to do would be to send him to the hospital, but apparently we can't."

"I know something that may help," Erik said.

"Erik, you're all right!" Henry said. He was so excited that he practically jumped onto Erik as he attempted to give him a hug. Even Erik was surprised at such a reaction.

"Henry, be careful!" Emma said.

"Sorry, Erik…"

"Oh, Henry, it's all right," Erik said with a bit of a forced smile. "Anyway, I want you to find Rumpelstiltskin and bring him here; he'll know what to do."

"Erik, are you sure you're all right?" Emma said.

"Please, Sheriff Swan, just do it."

"I'll go," Red said, "he should still be in his shop." After she hurried out the door, Erik had quite a few questions to ask.

"Where am I anyway?"

"You're at my home," Snow said, "and it's a good thing Emma called ahead of time. Otherwise, I probably would have been in too much shock to help you."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only about forty-five minutes," Emma replied.

"Um, guys," Red said entering the room.

"Hey, how did you get here so fast?"

"Yeah, well, you see, it turns out Rumpelstitskin was already at the door."

"Huh?"

"That's right, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin made his way through the door, a little glass bottle in his free hand. "Ah, how are you Erik? Comfortable?"

"What does is it look like?" Erik snarled.

"Now, now, let's keep calm. I knew what had happened as soon as I saw your bloody mess of a body being carried away back in the forest, so I went straight to my stash of medicines, which do not have magic, by the way, and found this. Just a bit of this on your wound and it will heal. However-"

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy," Emma muttered.

"However, This is not something I'm just going to hand out frivolously; I'll be needing a deal from you." He looked right at Christine.

"All right," she said, "what is it you want? My jewelry? My father's picture?"

"Oh no, Miss Daae; it's something much more precious. I want you to break Erik's curse and learn to love him with all your heart."

"Don't make her do this!" Erik said.

"No, Erik, I will!" Christine cried.

"You don't have to do this, Christine, you should be happy."

"I won't be happy if it means you're going to die!"

"Well, what will it be?" Rumpelstiltskin asked while tapping his cane as if this wasn't a life or death situation.

"I'll do it!" Christine replied.

"No!" Erik protested, but she had already made the agreement and Rumpelstiltskin handed her the bottle. "Why did you make her do this?" Rumpelstiltskin shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"I'm a sucker for a good love story."

"But she-"

"Don't say another word; she does indeed love you and she always has. Now you can truly be happy together now that you're a little less, ah, crazy for lack of better terms, what with that weight of your curse off your shoulders. Anyway, Christine, all that you need to do with this is put some of that on his wound and it should heal after a few weeks. Oh, and he's probably going to be asleep for about a week."

"And why is that?" Emma asked.

"Well, you see, there's a certain sedative that's included in the medicine that can knock someone out cold for an extended period of time. Without that, the healing process would be incredibly painful. Yes, I must say that these doctors think of just about everything. Of course, that's not going to be pleasant for you, is it Erik? After just being knocked out not too long ago, eh?"

"Don't push it," Erik said with his teeth gritted, "just because I'm stuck in this bed…"

"Okay, Erik, let's just get you the medicine and you can beat him up later," Emma said. When Christine got a glimpse at the wound, she shuddered; somehow, now that it was no longer pouring blood, had made it much more chilling to look at, a deep and vulnerable red scratch. Still, she reminded herself remained calm and gently rubbed the medicine on the wound.

The sedative's effect was immediate. Erik had a hard time just to keep his eyes open, yet he allowed himself to drift off into sleep, a peacefulness he hadn't known for a long time.

**Okay, I've got lots more ideas now, but since the next season of _Once Upon a Time _is starting soon, I might wait until after the premiere to write more. I can wait for that… Oh, who am I kidding, of course I can't wait! The wait is killing me! Anyway, read and review if you please and let's all enjoy the Season 2 premiere.**


	4. Before the Awakening

First of all, sorry for lack of updates. So I thought I'd give you a new chapter. This chapter doesn't really do much for the story (and don't be surprised if you find it kind of silly) and it's got some inconsistencies since Emma and Snow disappeared to the Enchanted Forest, but I thought you'd enjoy it anyway and I promise to update the story to the correct canon.

**I don't own anything as usual.**

Christine came to visit Erik every day. Usually, Henry was there to accompany him as well and Emma did too, when she wasn't at work. On this particular day she brought a short story with her called _The Minister's Black Veil _to read aloud to him_. _She thought that he might enjoy it even though he was in a comatose state. It was a sort of a sad tale, yet the minister reminded Christine so much of Erik, hiding his face behind a veil. Now she knew that he was hiding so much more than his deformity.

"What did you think of that story, Erik?" she said. "I rather liked it myself." She held his hand and though he didn't squeeze back, she knew that he could feel her touch. Slowly, she leaned her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as his chest gently rose and fell with his breath.

"Christine!" Henry suddenly cried bursting into the room.

"Henry, what is it?"

"It's Carlotta, she's here!"

"What? But why?"

"I think she knows that Erik's here. We can't let her know he's alive!"

"Yes… Wait, I think I know what to do." She stood up and pulled up the bed sheet until it covered Erik's face. "Forgive me, but I have to do this," she whispered into his ear before covering him with the sheet. She then took his arm and felt for a pulse. It was still slow. Perfect. "Henry, I need you to act sad for me, okay?"

"All right."

OoOoOo

"Don't you know trespassing is illegal?"

Emma Swan came home just in time to see the angry soprano at her front door.

"Don't pretend to be foolish," Carlotta said, "I know you're hiding him here. I suppose you don't know that housing fugitives is illegal as well."

"Fugitives, eh? But I thought that your dear Piangi was alive again, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. He must pay for his crimes, even the ones here in Storybrooke."

"Well I'm not-"

"It's all right, Emma," Snow said. "She can see what's left of him." Emma was puzzled until her mother winked at her very discreetly, almost as though one may be able to miss it. Emma nodded her head.

"Fine," she said, "come with me." Emma lead Carlotta up the stairs and into the spare room. When she opened the door, she found Henry being tightly embraced by Christine, both looking solemn. Erik's entire body was covered by the white bed sheet.

"So is he really dead?" Carlotta asked dubiously.

"He's brain dead," Christine replied with trembling lips, "We thought that we'd let him live his last moments in peace. But I suppose you're here to steal that away from him too." Carlotta scowled and approached the two.

"Don't think I don't know what you're hiding," she said. She unfastened a safety pin from her dress. "Let's just see how much of the truth you're hiding from me." _Oh, Erik, I hope you can still stay comatose _Christine thought. Carlotta picked up Erik's hand with the tips of her fingers as though it were a wet handkerchief and stabbed the pin into it. He didn't even tremble his fingers. Disgusted, she threw the pin into the wastebasket. Christine, however, gave a secret smile to Henry.

"Fine," she said, "I suppose you are telling me the truth here. But if I find out otherwise, I hope you all pay for the danger you've put us in." With that, she stormed off without even saying goodbye. Everyone gave an audible sigh of relief. A fraction of a second later, Christine felt Erik's hand move as he lifted it to remove the sheet from his face.

"Ugh…" he groaned, "I've never felt so disoriented in my life…"

"Erik," Christine said with a soft smile, "you're awake. Wonderful."

"Yes. And… I'm glad that the first sight I saw was your face. But why is everybody else here? There was silence for a moment before everybody started laughing.

"Oh, Erik," Christine replied, "you wouldn't believe how much happened just a few minutes before you woke up."


	5. Forgiveness

**Here's the next chapter of my fanfiction and I don't own anything. **

After the chaos in Storybrooke had died down, the Storybrooke Theatre had opened once again and the next play was already in production. Carlotta had reluctently agreed to perform again after much insisting by the stage managers. She also still didn't fully believe the story Christine gave her. And yes, Piangi and Joesph Bouquet were still very mcuh alive and working at the theatre, although they wandered cautiously wherever they went.

Christine was reluctant to leave Erik to continue acting while he was still not well enough to start living normally again (it was only a few days since he woke up from his coma and was still residing James' residence for the time being), especially since Snow White and Emma were missing, but he told her not to let himself burden her. Otherwise, he was doing fairly well (although he had wondered why he felt like his hand was stabbed with a needle when he woke up).

When she arrived at the theatre, she was entusiastically greeted by Meg Giry.

"Christine!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Oh, Meg, I'm happy too!" Christine said.

"I haven't seen you for so long after what happened! You must tell me everything!" Christine's smile faded for a moment, then reappeared again.

"I will," she said, "but we must go somewhere... private. I can't let prying eyes and ears know what I'm about to tell you."

A few minutes later, Christine and Meg walked into Christine's dressing room, making sure the door locked behind them. For good measure, Christine made sure there were no windows cracked open or even any open air vents. When she was certain that no one could hear them, they both sat down on a sofa. That was when she told her friend about all that happened, right down to making the deal with Rumpelstiltskin, to the incident with Carlotta.

"Christine, are you sure about this?" Meg asked. "I hope you're not going to have to give up more than you bargined for. You know how Rumpelstiltskin is."

"I had to do this Meg," Christine replied, "I couldn't just let him die. I... I love him too much to let that happen."

"But, Christine, what will Raoul say?"

"I... I haven't thought of that. I didn't even consider that when I made the deal. Everything was just so quick. But I'm not about to break the deal. Still, what am I to say to Raoul? I know I can't hide it from him forever." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Christine, dear, are you in there?" Raoul asked. A shudder rippled through Christine after hearing his voice. She had hoped that she would have more time to think of an explaination. Now she had to do some quick thinking.

"Yes, Raoul, come in," she said. Raoul opened the door and greeted her with his friendly smile, his jacket draped over his arm.

"I've been wanting to see you," he said, "a week has been far too long for me to be away from you."

"As it was for me. Raoul, can we talk about something privately here?"

"Of course." As Meg said goodbye to them and exited the dressing room, Raoul took a seat next to Christine. "So what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

"Well, it's about Erik-" Raoul shook his head.

"Christine, I told you that once we are married, none of this will have to haunt you ever again, I won't let it," he insisted.

"Raoul, please just listen. You see, something happened to him. Something very terrible happened to him, and if I didn't do anything he would have died."

"Christine, what are you getting at?"

"I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. I told him that I would spend the rest of my life with Erik in exchange for a cure." For a moment Raoul didn't say anything. He opened his mouth for a moment, but no words came out, just a shocked expression on his face. Eventually, his face became calm again, but it looked as though his eyes might shed a tear. And yet, he turned to Christine and smilied at her.

"And this is the choice you made?" Christine nodded, trying to keep herself from crying too. "I see. I realize that you can't very well break a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. But I can see that you love Erik, enough to want to be with him forever. I just want happiness for you."

"Thank you," Christine said smiling back, "I just want you to know that I'll never forget the moments we shared."

"I'll never forget, either." Christine removed the engagement ring from her finger and returned it to Raoul.

"And I hope that you'll find someone to share your happiness with."

OoOoOo

"So you're the one Rumplestiltskin told me about."

Erik was in the main lobby of the Storybrooke Library. Henry was off at school and James was at the sherrif's office. Neither of them would return until later that afternoon, when James would pick his grandson up from school, take him to the stables to take care of his new horse, and then come home. In the meantime, Rumpelstiltskin asked him to come for a visit to introduce Belle to Erik, since the Storybrooke Library was closed for the day. Indeed, she was as beautiful as he said she was.

Before they arrived, Rumplestiltskin had offered that Erik use a cane since he was still getting used to walking again. Erik, however, somewhat-not-so-kindly refused the offer, saying that the last thing he needed was something to make himself look more similar to each other.

"Yes," Belle replied, "Rumple had told me much about you as well. You know, you two have quite a bit in common."

"Do not," they both said simultaniously before staring at each other.

"Er, anyway," Rumplestiltskin said to dodge the akwardsness, "As the new librarian of this small town I thought it would be a good idea for Belle to get to know as many of the citizens as possible. And I'm very happy that I'm the one to give her that privlidge." Erik noticed that Rumplestiltskin had his hand wrapped around Belle's. He had heard of the turmoil among Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, and her father, Moe French, from James, but apparently they were on good terms again. Well, at least the relationship between Rumpel and Belle; Belle still doesn't seem to have forgiven the mine incident.

"I'm very glad to meet you," Belle said, "It hasn't been easy getting used to living outside of confinement."

"Indeed," Erik replied knowing of his own imprisonment, an imprisonment of another kind. Erik looked at the clock and saw that James and Henry would be coming home soon. He decided that now he would leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Belle, but now I must-" Erik stopped himself when he saw a familiar figure walking past the large windows of the library. One with a mass of red hair on her head. Carlotta.

Erik remembered Christine telling him about the incident right before he woke up from his coma. Long story short, Carlotta was not-so-convinced that Erik was dead. And until someone can stop her from going on her manhunt, she's not going to cease her revenge for her still alive Piangi.

"Er, excuse me," Erik said whipping his head around frantically. There were windows all around the building. He certainly couldn't hide so easily around here. So he ran to the most logical place: the men's restroom.

Through the windows, Belle and Rumplestiltskin could see Carlotta taking a glance around, as though vaguely interested, before heading off to another destination.

"You can come out now," Rumplestiltskin said. Erik exited as though nothing had happened. "Frightened of a woman's scorn, eh, Erik?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Erik scoffed, "if it were my decision, I would have released a trap down under her feet a long time ago. Christine told me to try to avoid her. Goodbye."

OoOoOo

When Erik had arrived with James and Henry, Christine had come over as well to tell Erik about what had happened when she returned to the theatre. Though her and Raoul had ended their engagement, they were still on good terms.

"So are you sure," he said, "that this is your decision?"

"Yes," she replied, "I love you Erik and nothing can change that now."

"If that is the case then..." Erik reached into his cloak and got down on one knee. Between his fingers was a golden ring set with a sparkling diamond, the same one Christine had returned to him. This time, though, he knew it would faithfully stay on her finger. "Christine, would he marry me?"

"Yes," she replied through teary eyes. After he slipped the ring on her finger, Erik held her in his embrace. Never has there been a moment for him as blissful as though. He almost thought that this was all an illusion. But no, this really was Christine in his arms, and her willingly marrying him.

But it all ended in a moment when the door opened to reveal Regina. In almost no time at all, he pushed Christine onto the couch behind him, pulled a revolver out from his cloak, and aimed at the former mayor.

"What do want?!" he shouted.

"Erik, what's going on here?" James asked with Henry behind him. When Henry saw the gun, he frantically ran between Erik and Regina.

"Erik, no!" he pleaded.

"Henry, get back to your grandfather!" Erik said without giving him a glance. "It's me she wants. But I'm not going to let her take away our happiness. Not this time, not ever! Now back off!"

"Erik, I promise you that I'm not here for trouble," Regina said. Erik looked at her then at the fear in Henry's eyes. He lowered the gun, but did not put it away. "I'm determined to redeem myself. Especially for Henry. So I wanted to return this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pale white object. It was his mask. Erik paused for a moment before slowly approaching her and taking the mask from her hands. It was not a trap; she gave it to him without any sort of trickery.

"Thank you," he said before turning around and returning to Christine.

"Here, Erik," she said, "let me." With the back of his head turned to everyone else, Christine removed his hat without any sort of protest from Erik. She straightened his hair before she placed the mask on his face. When he turned around, everybody could see his almost glowing yellow eyes looking at Regina and nodding his head in gratitude.

"Well, that's all I really needed to do here," Regina said, "Goodbye."

"Where do you get the gun, Erik?" James asked.

"Sheriff Swan," he replied replacing it in his cloak, "it was a gift of sorts. She thought that it would be more useful than the Punjab lasso I usually have in terms of self-defense. I didn't know how much use I would have for it, but now I think that I'll be holding on to it for a while." Erik looked beside him; Christine was smiling with her arm around his. He would certainly have an exciting story to tell when Emma and Snow returned.

**I hope I wasn't too cheesy/bland/whatever with the romance, but I'm not used to writing like that. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	6. The Unforgiven

**Hello, everyone, old readers and new. I can't believe that the Winter Finale is coming so soon and that means no more **_**Once Upon a Time **_**until January. In the meantime, I'll be trying to scrape together my ideas for new chapter and post them. So please enjoy this one.**

A lot had happened in the weeks of Emma and Snow's abscence. Poor Red almost got herself killed thanks to King George, who had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Now she was back to serving tables at Granny's Cafe, where Erik and Christine had an evening of tea. It just so happened that Rumplestiltskin and Belle was in the booth right behind him, with the infamous deal-maker taking the librarian out for the promised hamburger.

"I charge extra for pickles," Granny said sternly to Rumplestiltskin, who had nothing to say in return. Erik couldn't help but give a light chuckle at the incident; it seemed as though that here in Storybrooke, not even the town grandmother was afraid of the Dark One.

"Erik, don't be rude now," Christine said, but she too was laughing.

"I know that's one thing that hasn't changed about Granny," said Red as she served them their tea.

"The only thing that could make things even better is if Emma and Snow were here."

"Don't worry; if I know those two, I know that nothing's going to get in the way of what they want."

But things would apparently become worse before they could become better. While Henry's dreams held to key to bringing those he loved back, it was too dangerous for him to keep going back and forth to and from the fiery nightmare. So his grandfather inflicted himself with the sleeping curse, entering the nightmare himself. He had said that he would make his trip short. But as hours turned to days, everyone grew increasingly worried about their prince's fate. Erik was no exception; he went to Gold's shop with Henry when the time allowed and even played gentle tunes on his violin as James slumbered. And for the first time, the looks Erik and Rumplestiltskin exchanged were not ones of bitterness or distaste, but ones of genuine concern for what may come, something that they could both agree on.

In the meantime, Erik continued to stay with Henry at the boy's request and at the approval of Regina. One day, Henry asked if Erik could tell more stories of Erik's past.

"I don't know, Henry," Erik said grimly, "my tale is not a happy one. I don't wish to inflict more grief on you."

"I don't mind," Henry replied, "There's so much of your story that wasn't in my book that I want to know... if it's okay."

"Of course, Henry, if that's what you want. Hm... Let me tell you about my years in the freak show.

"I was only six years old when my mother sold me off to the circus. With this face, they knew that people would pay good money to see a boy that looked like a monster. Add in the fact that I was immune to most magic and I was their newest star. In fact, they even marked me with this." Erik pulled back the right sleeve of his jacket and shirt, revealing his bone-thin arm. That wasn't all, though; in the middle of his arm was a tattooed black outline of a skull. "This was for everyone to see that I was a child of death, bringing darkness to everyone I touched, not even being able to be stopped with magic."

"Did it hurt?" Henry asked imagining the countless number of painful ways to give someone a tattoo.

"Indeed," Erik replied as he replaced his sleeves, "In fact, I know for sure that they intended to put me in as much pain as possible. But that's practically a kiss compared to the memories that they scarred me with." Suddenly there was a strange look in Erik's yellow eyes. They gained a sort-of glass-like quality; Henry could almost see Erik's memories as though he were standing by his side to witness every one.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted the two. Henry walked to the door and waiting for him was a woman who looked to be about Regina's age. Like Regina, she was quite beautiful, her long dark hair tied into a tight bun, a simple black dress draped over her.

"Hello," the woman said, "Is a man named Erik here?"

"Uh, yeah," Henry replied, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rene. I'm his mother."

OoOoOo

"Ah, visconte Chagney, pleasure to have you in my shop. What can I do for you?"

It had been a few weeks since Christine and Raoul broke off their engagement. It was not as though Raoul still had cold feelings since that day; it was that there was still one thing that he needed to do before he could have closure.

"Actually," Raoul replied, "I was hoping that Erik would be here. And I wanted to know if James had brought us some good news."

"I'm afraid you just missed Erik; he just left about an hour ago. As for James... well, I suppose you can see for yourself." Raoul looked to where Rumplestiltskin was gesturing to and saw that James was still asleep. He looked almost peaceful. Of course, he knew better than to assume that. "What exactly did you need Erik for? I have a feeling he doesn't need more trouble, what with Carlotta wanting his head."

"No, no," Raoul insisted, "I just wanted to let him know that I don't have to be his enemy anymore."

"I see... well, if I happen to see him again, I'll tell him what you said."

"Thank you."

OoOoOo

Henry sat in the living room, listening to a record from an opera. After Erik caught a glimpse of Rene, his face grew a stern expression. That was when he asked if Henry would like to listen to one of his records. Henry had a feeling that Erik wanted to be alone with Rene, so he accepted. The music was beautiful, every aria sung on perfect pitch. Still, he was hoping that everything was all right; the two were having a talk in the spare room.

"Please, Erik I just want to talk," Rene said. She put out her hand to touch Erik's arm. He pulled it away before she could reach it.

"What is there to talk about?" he said without giving her eye contact, "I have everything I need to know; that you wish I never even existed. You must have really hated me, didn't you? You wanted me dead before I was even born. Oh, you didn't think I would ever find out, did you? Well what a surprise for the both of us."

"Erik..."

"I know your story; you became infaturated with a young man, ignoring all the warnings from your little town to stay away from him. But when he found out that I was growing inside of you, he left you without so much as a goodbye. So you pleaded Rumplestiltskin to give you one of his special little formulas to terminate me, despite all warnings of what could happen."

"Before you continue," Rene said, "just please tell me how you found all of this out."

"I asked Rumplestiltskin himself, of course," Erik replied, "I never thought I'd make a deal with him. But I decided that knowing the truth was worth the price of letting him see my face.

"Anyway, instead of killing me, that potion made me be born far too early, cursing me with this face and a slow descent into madness."

"Erik, I-"

"Shut up!" For the first time he looked directly at her with a furious expression, but not before pounding his hand against a nearby table. "I've already had a lifetime's worth of words from you, screaming at me for the crime of existence! It's too late to express your pity! You could have saved me from becoming insane, you could have loved me and perhaps even given me a normal life. But no! You were too selfish, you were too vain to give a damn about your hideous son, the son who tried so hard to win your affection, so you sold me off as soon as possible! Now your vanity has turned to guilt and you expect me to forgive you? Ha! If Erik has learned anything in his life, it's that to never give forgiveness to those who don't deserve it!"

"Do you think I didn't regret my decision?!" Rene cried, "I've regretted it the very moment I returned home without you!"

"And I suppose it would have been to difficult to find me."

"Yes! I looked everywhere I could, calling out for you, but you were gone so quickly!" Before Erik could say anything else, he looked down at his right hand and saw the very thing he feared: The original pale flesh had withered away, leaving a red mess of what it used to be, veins protruding visibly.

"Go," he said with a calm fury, "Get out. I don't want to see you ever again."

**Well I hope that was good. Read and Review as always.**


	7. Celebrations

**So the Winter Finale is over... Eh, I can wait till January... What am I saying, of course I can't! The only thing that can keep me from becoming too impatient is writing my fanfics. I've got lots of ideas, but some don't even make it off my computer. Whatever comes, please enjoy. And I don't own anything.**

Emma and Snow were back in Storybrooke. They were home. The moment they emerged from the well, it was as though a great shadow had been lifted from the town, renewing the hope of all the citizens. Now it seemed that no matter what came in their way, nothing could stop them. It was on that very day when Erik stopped in front of the two, smiled, and bowed courteously.

"Welcome home, your majesty," he said to the two. They both embraced him in a hug.

"I assume you've been behaving since I've been away?" Emma said.

"Indeed," he replied with a light chuckle, "In fact, I have some important news I wanted to share with the two of you: Christine and I are officially engaged."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Snow cried.

"Yeah, congratulations," Emma said with a grin.

But what he didn't tell them was the incident with his mother, or that he suspected that his own curse was returning. He didn't want to ruin their happiness the moment they returned. So he conveniently covered his hands with black leather driving gloves. Truth be told, he didn't own any sort of vehicle. In fact, he had no idea how to drive. Someone had misplaced them at the Storybrooke Theatre and he figured that no one would miss them.

The next day he returned to his own dark little home. He left very early in the morning, when the household was still hours away from waking up. When they did rise, they found an empty spare room, a neatly made bed, and a note that simply read "thank you". Attached to the note was $200.

"You know," Snow said, "I think I know what the first thing I want to do here is."

OoOoOo

That afternoon, a mandatory town meeting was to be held in Town Hall. The crisp December air brushed against Erik's hallow cheek and gently stirred his cloak as he leaned against the column of his home. He hardly minded, though; in fact, he rather liked the chilly air.

"Erik," Christine said as she approached his home. He smiled at the sight at her. She was bundled up in a white winter coat and a winter white dress with thick wool stockings. "I was hoping you'd be here since Snow said that you left without their notice." Then she could see a certain sadness in his eyes. She knew that sadness, especially since she could tell he was trying to hide it. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

"Erik, please tell me. I don't want anything else to be a secret between us." She stroked the masked side of his face with her hand.

"...All right. My... mother... she came to see me. Wanted to grant her forgiveness for the hell she gave me. I couldn't forgive her. There's no way I ever could. And then this happened." He removed his right glove and showed her what was left of his hand. It no longer frightened her now, though; it only made her sad. Erik could see that and said, "I'm sorry, Christine."

"Don't be. In fact, let me make it better." Without warning, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise, but soon allowed himself to enjoy it, sensing a feeling of warmth that seemed to shield them both from the cold. After they were through, he looked down and saw that his hand had returned to its former state. Hesitantly, he wriggled his fingers. Then pale flesh did not flake away, but remained attached and flexible as it was supposed to be.

"Strange," he said, "I feel… lighter. Like an invisible weight has been lifted from my body."

"Yes," Christine said stroking his cheek and resting her hand in the ruffles in his cravat, "that's the feeling of a broken curse. Now that that's off your back you can finally enjoy our upcoming life."

"I'm glad," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "let's start by going to that meeting."

OoOoOo

If there was one thing that Storybrooke didn't fail at, it was their undying loyalty to their town/former kingdom. Every seat in the large room was occupied. Among the last to arrive were Erik and Christine. The main reason was being that none of them owned a car, and one of them didn't even know the difference between the gas pedal and the brake pedal. Of course, that wasn't the fact that they were one of the last ones to arrive that caused everyone to have a mixture of reactions; it was the presence of the Opera Ghost himself. Carlotta looked like she could attack him as Piangi sat by her side. Andre and Firmin tried their best to keep straight faces, but were clearly shaking in fear. Red gave a sort of nervous smile to him, as if it were a sign of some sort of reassurance. Both tried their best to ignore the ominous stares, but it wasn't exactly easy when they just wouldn't stop. Still, they sat down, side by side, just as Snow walked to the podium and began to speak.

"Hello, everyone," she said, "Before I begin, I just want to say how happy Emma and I are to be back home. You have all been in our hearts and minds. Now for the first order of business: Would Erik Specter please come up to the stage?" All heads turned toward Erik. The only sound that could be heard was the chair as it slightly stirred as he got up from his seat. Then it was the sound of the _tap tap tap _of his footsteps and the occasional squeak of the floorboards before he made his way to the stage. It was an unusual sensation; he had practically lived for the stage, and yet he couldn't remember the last time he ever set foot on one.

"Now, Erik," Snow said, "I am going to sign my name right here-" She leaned against the podium and scribbled her signature on a piece of paper with a black pen. Erik tried to look over her shoulder, but whatever the document read was covered up with another sheet of white paper. "-And now I want you to sign here. Don't worry, I swear you won't regret it." Erik was hesitant at first, but knew that Snow would never lie to someone. He took the pen from her hand and wrote his signature on the second line below her name. "Thank you. Now I officially pardon you, Erik Specter."

The first thing he wanted to do was say "what?" in an astonished tone. But he was so astonished, that he couldn't even form the words with his mouth. He did, however, see that Christine smiling and her blue eyes were sparkling with joy.

"I object!" Carlotta said as she stood up.

"And why is that?" Snow asked.

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness. Not now. He has to pay for his crimes."

"Now just hold on!" Christine shouted as she too stood up.

"You stay-"

"I will not stay out of it! Everyone, please listen to me! I know that Erik has done many bad things in the past. And I know that just because you and you-" She looked to Peter and Joseph Bouquet "- Are still alive doesn't excuse his actions. But look at your neighbors, look at yourselves; how many bad decisions have you made, how many people have you hurt, how many times did you wish you could have a second chance at life?" Everybody in the audience bowed their heads down for a moment. "You have a second chance now. All of you. Even you." She looked at Rumplestiltskin, who was sitting next to Belle. Erik could have sworn that he saw Rumplestiltskin squeeze Belle's hand a little tighter. "And why should this man, my fiancée, be any different from all of you?" There was a long pause before Emma interrupted.

"Thank you, Christine," she said, "I think now we should have a majority vote. Who here thinks that Erik does not deserve a pardon?" Carlotta and Piangi raised their hands, although Piangi looked reluctant to do so. A minute later, they lowered their hands. "Now who thinks that Erik deserves the pardon?" Emma, Snow, Henry, James, Red, and Christine raised their hands. A majority, yes. But there was still a sea of people who did not raise their hands.

Then, as unexpected it seemed, Raoul raised his hand. Then Meg did the same, followed by her mother. Granny followed her granddaughter's actions. Rumplestiltskin and Belle raised their hands simultaneously. Jiminy, or Archie Hopper as people still called him, did the same. One by one, people wear raising their hands. Even Andre and Firmin and Joseph raised their hands. Soon enough, almost the entire room was filled with raised hands.

"Well then," Snow side with a wide smile, "I guess it's settled." As Christine sat back down, Meg gave her a bright smile as though to say "good job". "Now then, now that we have that done, let's move on to our next order of business…"

As Snow continued on, a woman in a black coat, her hair stilled tied tightly in a bun, stood right outside the doors of Town Hall, looking through the windows, a melancholy smile spread across her face, happy that her son had been forgiven, even if he would never forgive her.

OoOoOo

It was a week since the pardon. Despite that, Erik remained to his reclusive ways, communicating with the managers of Storybrooke Theatre only when necessary, and even then it was just through hand-written notes. He still went out for business and leisure, going to the general store to buy groceries, stopping at the library to return a book now and then, and even still went to Granny's Café to catch up with Red. Every day, however, he would find time to be with Christine. It was on this particular night that the two were inside Erik's home. They weren't really doing much except wrapped in each other's arms on the couch with Christine's head resting on Erik's chest, soft smiles across their faces. A space heater was plugged in nearby, as the house was still rather cold even with the heat turned on.

"Hello?" Meg's voice said behind the door as she knocked. "Christine, are you there?"

"Yes," Christine replied standing up, "come in." Meg entered wearing her pale pink coat, the hood framing her gold hair.

"Oh good, you're here," Meg said, "I need to bring you to Granny's Café."

"What for?"

"It's a surprise!"

"All right then. Erik, you don't mind if-"

"Of course not, Christine," Erik replied, "go have fun." A minute later, Meg escorted Christine to the car her mother let her borrow.

"Christine, I know you're going to love it," Meg said as she drove off.

OoOoOo

"Is everybody ready?" Red asked. She, Belle, Snow, and Emma waited inside of Granny's Café for Meg to return with Christine. It was an intimate arrangement, with hot food and champagne on the house. Though it was much later than when Granny would keep the restaurant open on this day, she agreed the let them borrow it for the night for a surprise bachelorette party.

"I think so," Belle replied.

"Good, because I see them coming now," Emma added. A few moments later, Meg led Christine inside of the café and opened the door. She was greeted by a collective cheer of "surprise!"

"Wow," Christine said with a wide grin, "You weren't kidding when you said this was a surprise!"

"Of course! It's a surprise bachelorette party," Snow replied.

"We thought that it was about time we threw one," Meg said, "now let's have some fun!"

OoOoOo

Erik, not having much to do, decided that he would take out his violin and tune it, even though he did so earlier in the day. Still, you could never be too wary. Just as he lifted up the bow and was about to play a song, the door knocked again.

_Busy night, eh? _he thought as he walked to the door. There to greet him was the handsome face of Raoul Chagney.

"Hello, Erik," he said. The reply he received was a door slammed to his face. "Wait! Erik! Please, let's just speak like to respectable people!" There was a short pause before the door opened again. Raoul's pale gray eyes were met by Erik's bright yellow ones.

"Yes," Erik said, "Please have a seat, visconte." Raoul sat across from Erik, a coffee table separating the two. Awkward silence echoed through the house. "…So… I suppose you're here about Christine."

"Yes. I mean, no. Er, well, sort of. I just wanted to say that I know that things haven't exactly been… pleasant between us. But if there's one thing we both have in common, it's how much we care for Christine. And I want you to know that, well, I want to put our old displeasure to an end so that it may be off both our chests."

"I see… thank you, visconte, I truly appreciate it."

OoOoOo

"Here's to the future bride!" Meg said as everyone raised their glasses.

"I really can't thank you enough for all of this," Christine said.

"But that's not all. We have some gifts for you. Let's start with something old." Meg reached into her bag and pulled out a white box tied with a silky silver ribbon. It slipped off effortlessly as Christine tugged at it. Opening the lid, she found a string of pearls with sparkling diamonds arranged in a heart at the center.

"Oh, Meg…" she gasped, "It's my mother's necklace. But how did you find it?"

"I found it at Rumplestiltskin's shop," Belle replied, "I swear he's got everything in that store. And I convinced him to let us give it to you as a gift."

"Open this one up next," Snow said handing Christine another fancy box, only this one was longer. "It's something new". Christine opened it up and found white material resting inside of it. When she pulled it out, she saw that it was actually a pure white bridal veil made of handmade lace.

"Oh my, this is beautiful," Christine said.

"Try it on," said Emma. Christine placed it on her head. The veil beautifully framed her face and brown curls.

"We knew it would look beautiful," Meg said.

"Just don't show it to Erik before the big day," Red laughed, "after all, it's bad luck."

"Oh course," Christine replied as she carefully replaced it in its box.

"This is something borrowed from Granny that'll go perfectly with it." Red handed Christine a small box. Inside she found a silver hair clip that was modeled like a tiara. "She wore it when she got married."

"This was very generous of her. Tell her I promise to take great care of it."

"No problem."

"That leaves us with something blue," Emma said handing her the final box. Christine opened it up and saw an ankle bracelet made of aqua blue glass beads strung on a silver chain, each sparkling in the light.

"There're so shiny and smooth… like pearls."

"Yeah, that way they'll be easier for Erik to take off when-"

"Emma!" Everyone laughed, including Christine, as her face turned bright red. "Thank you. Thank you, everyone. I will never forget this day."

**No, the black gloves were NOT a reference to the 2004 movie. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and happy holidays to all you readers out there.**


	8. Family History

**Hello again. I hope you like this chapter I wrote. I wanted to post this sooner, before Archie's "death", but a few things got in the way, so please enjoy.**

Archie Hopper sat in his office, drinking a hot mug of coffee. Though he had formerly gone by the name Jiminy Cricket, he couldn't exactly do that because, well, he's not a cricket now. Besides, he liked the name Archie. It sounded… important. He looked over to the corner by the door and saw his Dalmatian, Pongo, snuggled in his dog bed. It was a slow day, but it didn't bother him. As long as everyone was happy, that was a good thing, right?

Not quite. There was a knock at his door just as he took the last sip of coffee. When he opened it, he found a lovely woman with long, dark hair and a dress to match.

"Are you Dr. Hopper?" she asked.

"Er, yes," he replied, "I don't believe I've ever seen you, Miss…uh…"

"D'velle. Rene D'velle. You may be acquainted with my son, Erik."

"I believe so, but, if I'm not mistaken, his surname is Specter around here."

"Yes… That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Come sit down." Archie gestured to the nearby couch where she sat down and loosened her scarf. "Let's start at the beginning, before your son was even born."

"Well, it was several years ago. In fact, I think I lost track of exactly how long. Anyway, I was in love, or rather, thought I was in love, with a young man. He seemed perfect: Handsome, wealthy… Everyone else in my little town said that he was dangerous, a liar, and could in no way be trusted. Of course, I never listened to them, thinking they were just jealous. Then, well, I let myself get carried away with him and soon found myself pregnant with my son. When I told him, he promised to marry me. Then the next day, he was gone without a trace…" She said nothing. After a few moments, Archie spoke up.

"Is everything all right, Ms. D'velle?"

"It's just… I need to let my guilt out and finally acknowledge that I did many horrible things in my life, but I'm afraid, I've always been afraid, that no one will listen." Archie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, my job is to help, not to judge. And if I'm going to help, I have to listen."

"Yes… thank you, Dr. Hopper.

"As I was saying, after he left, I knew that everyone would shun me unless I was quickly married. Of course, no man would marry me because they knew that I was a, well, you know.

"The only way I could think of to preserve my honor was to terminate my child. So I went to Rumplestiltskin, hearing about his great magical abilities, and asked him for a potion that would end the child's life. 'All magic comes with a price', he said, adding that there was no guarantee that it would work, saying that the consequences would be great if it did indeed fail. When I asked him for a price, he said that he wanted to know what I would have named the child. I told him that if the child were to be a daughter her name would be Lilith, and if the child were to be a son his name would be Erik, the middle name of his father. Yes, I still had an attachment to him. Anyway, after I received the potion, I drank it for six months, as instructed.

"But my child didn't die away; instead I gave birth far too early to Erik. I would have at least hoped that he gained his father's handsome face. Instead, he was born with a hideous face, as though the skin had been stripped away and mutilated, his right nostril missing, and I could see his skull. When I looked over to see that face, as he screamed as though in pain, I thought that this was all a terrible nightmare. Even the midwife screamed at the sight of his little head emerging into the world. She threw him into my arms and ran out, shouting that I had delivered a spawn of hell.

"Well, I certainly couldn't call Rumplestiltskin a liar; he did say that there were no guarantees. Still, I didn't even want to touch my newborn son, so I put him in a makeshift cradle and left him alone in my dark room, crying, probably even cold since the only thing that could possibly keep him warm was a thin piece of fabric just large enough to make do for a blanket." Rene stopped and cried, her tears smearing her eyeliner. Archie handed her a tissue from the box on his desk, which she took and wiped her eyes with. "Thank you. Anyway, I knew that I had to acknowledge the child at some point, but I couldn't bring myself to look at that face again. I searched the house and found a set of small masks, enough to cover the half of one's face. I took the smallest of them and, without looking at him, and placed it on his face. He would be forced to wear a mask for the rest of his life."

"Tell me more about his childhood," Archie said, "what were your interactions with him?"

"To be honest, I interacted with him as little as possible. I taught him the basics of life, of course, such as walking and walking, but other than that I was cold to him. 'Mama, please let me kiss you' he would tell me. I said nothing. Then he would ask again. Then I left the room. Sometimes, when I wasn't looking, he would take my hand in his. When I pulled it away, he would try again. That was when I would slap him across the face and leave.

"Oh, but he was such a clever little child. He could play complex pieces on the piano whenever possible. 'Listen, Mama,' I'd hear him say. After playing just a few measures, I would yell 'Stop that nuisance, Erik! You'll disturb the neighbors.'

"Finally, when he was five years old, I sold him off to a freak show. I would have sold him sooner, but they wouldn't allow it till he was five. Then I returned home, to my lonely house, where no little boy would beg for affection, no sweet music playing… the only memento I had of him was that old, tattered fabric, that poor excuse for a baby blanket. If only I could go back and make things different…"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that. But perhaps I can get Erik's story and maybe even patch things up."

"Yes… that sounds very good. But please don't tell him we met; he really doesn't want anything to do with me."

OoOoOo

"You know something," Emma said taking a sip of hot chocolate with cinnamon. Her and Henry were catching up at Granny's Café. "You never told me about how you know Erik."

"I haven't?" he asked, "Huh. Well, I guess I should, then."

OoOoOo

It was a chilly autumn afternoon in Storybrooke. A seven-year-old Henry Mills sat at a table in Granny's Café, sipping his cinnamon sprinkled hot chocolate after school. It was strange how every day seemed to be the same, as though everything were just a routine.

But what was that? He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. It was a man in a dark suit with a black veil covering his face, which was attached to a matching fedora. The veil wasn't too long, as the man was drinking tea without his mouth being obstructed by the fabric. Then Henry noticed a violin case resting against an adjacent chair.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," Henry said approaching the stranger. The man looked to the side, then down.

"Ah, you must be Henry Mills, the mayor's child," he said.

"Um, yeah. I just noticed that violin case and was wondering if you could help me play better."

"Indeed. But you look like a smart boy who wouldn't need help with a musical instrument."

"Well, it's not that I'm bad, it's just that my mom wants me to be the best, since I'm the mayor's kid." The man got out of his seat and got down to his knee so that he was at eye level with the boy.

"I can teach you," he said, "but only if you promise to play the best you can play, not the best your mother wants you to play." Henry nodded his head. "Good. Now would you like to hear a simple song that I could teach you?"

"Yes, sir!" The man chuckled lightly.

"You can call me Erik."

OoOoOo

"After he taught me that song, 'The Angel's Lullaby', I got really good at playing the violin. Then we sort of became friends."

"Seems like you've got quite a history," Emma said.

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad he's got a bit of happiness in his life now. He's really been through a lot."

"I'm glad he's happy, too."

OoOoOo

Erik was walking down the street to Granny's Cafe, a paper cup of tea in his hand. He would have gotten a cup of tea at the café as he chatted with Ruby and perhaps whoever else would be there, but he had been feeling a bit drowsy that morning and poured a bit of cold tea to wake him up. Then he heard a ringing in his pocket. It was his cell phone. He went for quite some time without one, but he figured that since everyone was using one, it might become useful to him. He looked down at the screen and saw a text message.

Archie: Mr. Specter? Could you please come over to my office as quick as possible?

Erik: Dr. Hopper, how did you receive my number?

Archie: Henry gave it out to everyone he knew.

Erik: So he gave my number to the whole town.

Archie: Well, he didn't give it to his mother. Wait, we're getting off topic. Look, it's really important and I'd appreciate it if you could just come over.

Erik: All right, I'll be there in approximately ten minutes.

Archie: Great!

Erik sighed as he turned his phone of and replaced it in his pocket. It looks like Granny's, and friends, would have to wait.

OoOoOo

"Mr. Specter! You're here. Great. Have a seat over there."

Erik walked over to the couch as Pongo sniffed the strange person.

"What is it you wanted, Dr. Hopper?" Erik asked.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping we could have a little session."

"Session?"

"Yes. I was hoping that we could talk about your past."

"Not interested," Erik replied as he began to get out of his seat.

"Waitwaitwait! Please, Mr. Specter, I was only hoping that letting whatever happened to you in the past might help you in the future. Think of your future wife; surely you want to have a clear head for her so that you two may be happy." Erik paused then sat back down.

"My mother sent you, didn't she?"

"Uh, well, you see-"

"It's all right, Dr. Hopper; I don't mind. In fact, tell her everything I said, let her know the hell she made my world into."

"Um… I think she kind of already knows that, but okay. How about we start about your childhood. What do you remember?"

"My first memory… was asking my mother to let me kiss her like any other child. She refused, as she always did. Every time I tried to touch her, she would strike me with her hand. Then I remember trying to impress her by playing a simple tune on the piano. 'Erik! Stop making that noise this instant!'"

"I was also told that your mother sold you off to a freak show," Archie said, "Could you please tell me about that? If you are comfortable with it, of course."

"It hardly affects me now. It was my fifth birthday when my mother woke me up quite early in the morning. 'Where are we going, Mama?' I remember asking. 'Someplace special' she replied. Sometime later I was taken to a group of odd looking people. I remember each and every one of them; two people conjoined at the chest, a man with skin that resembled a reptile's, a woman with both her legs missing… the list goes on.

"Anyway, the ringleader of this group pulled away my mask. After examining my face for a minute he pulled me into the carriage and it drove off. As it was driving away to who-knows-where, the ringleader suddenly grabbed my arm and carved a black skull into it with a needle and ink.

"'What are you doing?', I asked as I wailed in pain.

'Shut up, boy,' he replied, 'While I give you a nice little drawing on your arm.'

"The first memory of my time at the freak show was being locked in a cage, shackles locked at my wrists and ankles. My skin rotted away and maggots began to eat away the dying flesh. I don't know what's worse: Being locked up in the first place, or being eaten alive by insects." Archie noticed that Erik rubbed his wrists with his hands, as though they were still in pain.

"You know something?" Erik continued, "It's strange how people spend their money just to make the lives of others more miserable than they already are. I remember people paying a few coppers just to throw rotten food and manure at me. I lived in that damned place throughout all my childhood. Finally I made my escape; some foolish worker forgot to lock my cell.

"I didn't know where I was going that night, just any place where no one could find me. That was when I found my sanctuary … and that, Doctor, is all I'm going to tell you. I wouldn't want to spill some of my greatest secrets, now would I?"

"No, I guess not. But I'm glad we had this talk, Mr. Specter," Archie said.

"Yes. In fact, Dr. Hopper, I'm glad as well. I never did quite tell anyone my whole story. Thank you."

"No problem."


	9. Curses

**Yay, new chapter. Sorry about yet another late update, so I really hope this lengthy chapter is worth it for you all. Also, the name D'velle has no relation to Cruella DeVille. Sorry. Just thought I'd get that out of the way. And I don't own anything.**

Archie Hopper was dead. And then he wasn't. Actually, he wasn't dead at all. So Regina wasn't guilty. The question was, who framed her for the death of an innocent man?

Whatever the case, things were not looking well for Rumplestiltskin. The one woman he loved had her memories erased away and the memento of their love was shattered. When asked why he couldn't just use magic to repair the little teacup, Rumplestiltskin simply replied, "There are some things magic can't repair."

And Erik Specter, who usually had a deadpan remark to give to Rumplestiltkin, had found a place in his cold heart to feel pity for the man. He had even stopped in his shop to say so.

"Rumplestiltskin," he said opening the door. There, he found the shopkeeper examining a globe that emitted a glowing red light. "I know what happened to Belle and I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry. I've studied hypnosis techniques, and if you wish, I could try to restore her memories that way."

"Thank you," he replied, "I appreciate your condolences and you can try if you wish, but I doubt that would work. And if you do anything to harm her, I will kill you too when I return."

"Why would I- Wait, where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm going off with Emma to find my son. Immediately."

"But no one can leave the town without losing their memories."

"Congratulations, you just figured out what everyone else already knows. However, I found myself a way to leave the town, and I won't return without my son." He placed a piece of brown fabric around his shoulders. "I'll be sure to send you a postcard."

"Thanks," Erik muttered after Rumplestiltskin exited his store.

An hour later, Emma and Henry left with Gold to head off to… wherever it was they needed to go. Erik could see Henry's hand wave goodbye to him. He nodded goodbye in return.

And it turned out there was even more trouble. According to Snow, there were two people that were even more dangerous than Regina. One was her own mother, Cora, who was said to be even more dangerous than her daughter. The other was Killian Jones, who was also known as Hook, a dangerous pirate who had a vendetta against Rumplestiltskin.

They all eventually returned by ship, along with Baefire, the Dark One's son who was lost for many years. Rumplestiltskin, however, wasn't exactly in good health when he arrived in Storybrooke; he was so weak that he needed assistance just walk to his shop as blood poured from his chest.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked.

"No, dearie…" Rumplestiltskin replied, "I'm just… bleeding and… being poisoned to death… but otherwise… perfectly fine." Erik would have rolled his eyes at him and left had the situation not been so dire.

"Come with us, Erik," Snow said, "you might be able to help us since you're immune to most magic."

"Let me guess," Henry said, "I'm going with Ruby?"

"That's right."

"I'll take care of him," Red replied as she led Henry off.

On the way there, Emma told him the news. It turns out that Gold was Henry's grandfather, making Emma Gold's daughter and law of sorts. Erik couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're family certainly is confusing."

They couldn't stop to chat when they reached Gold's shop, however; Cora and Regina were coming quickly and Emma used a piece of invisible chalk from Gold and made a translucent shield over the entrance. Still, the two managed to break through it as though it was as delicate as glass. As the party battled, Snow vanished from the shop and James had run off to look for her, and it seemed as though Regina had the same idea. Now it was only three against a very dangerous woman.

"Erik, over here!" Emma cried from inside Gold's office. Erik quickly ran over and Emma created another barrier. This time it was much stronger, since Cora struggled to break this one down.

As the four watched, Rumplestiltskin made what he thought would be the last phone call to Belle he would ever make. Then Neal took his father's hand in his and wept.

Erik looked over at Cora as she continued to struggle at the barrier. Even if what was best for everyone was if Rumplestiltskin died before Cora killed him, he had to admit that even after all the manipulating and scheming he's done on both sides of the battlefield, life wouldn't be quite the same without his presence.

Finally, just as the last few letters of the dagger were fading, Cora broke open the barrier. Emma , Neal, and Erik stood defensively in front of Gold, but she made Emma and Neal disappear in dark smoke with a wave of her hand. Erik, however, remained.

"You're magic's useless against me," he said as he pointed his gun at her.

"Maybe so," she replied. Out of nowhere, something heavy struck him in the temple and he collapsed on the ground with a groan. "But that wasn't." He caught a glimpse of Cora kicking away his revolver before all turned black.

OoOoOo

"Erik… Erik…"

He heard Emma's voice as she shook his shoulder. Through his blurry vision he could see that there was a gold candlestick next to where he was hit in the head.

"What…" he said rubbing his head with one hand and reaching for his revolver with another, "What happened?"

"It was Cora. But she's gone now. Dead."

"Terrific. So who…?"

"It was Mary Margaret."

"What? Where is she now?"

"She's home. She hasn't moved off the bed since she got there. Nothing can console her. She won't even eat. But now we have to protect her from Regina."

"Regina…" Erik repeated. He remembered when she had returned his mask to him. And it truly seemed as though she was beginning to change for the better. It was a shame that she had spiraled down again so quickly. It almost made him feel sorry for her. But Mary Margaret, Snow White, be responsible for the death of someone…

It was true. Although it would not have been so without a little help from Rumplestiltskin.

"So you're the one who put the idea in her head," Erik said to Gold a few days later. "And all to save your own skin. You truly are a wicked man."

"Am I?" Rumplestiltskin replied. "Then do tell me, dearie, what this word 'wicked' means. Is it only the act of something that makes one wicked? Or is it the motivations behind those actions? And could those acts be justified by the means? And what about the things you've done in your past? Think about that," he said as he walked out of his shop. "By the way," he said as he was about the flip the sign on the door from OPEN to CLOSED, "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm only sorry that I did not think to say so earlier."

Later that day, He went to visit Belle and discharge her and help her regain her lost memories. But thanks to the work of Regina, she was now a "scantily-clad barfly" called Lacey. The transition was… shocking, the say the least. Instead of being a sweet and demure book lover, she was now a promiscuous drinker who spent most of her time in bars instead of libraries. Gold was… surprised to say the least by her new identity.

But then he changed. Lacey had changed him. Belle had always brought out any glimmer of light in someone's heart, no matter how tiny it may be, even when it came to someone like Rumplestiltskin, and find a way to illuminate it as bright as the heavens. Lacey, however, brought out their darkness. This became quite evident when Gold turned his habit of beating people into submission with his cane into his favorite hobby.

"What has become of you, Gold?" Erik asked one day as he looked through his shop. "I've always known you were dark, but even I'm appalled by all of this. What would Belle say?"

"Belle isn't here," Gold replied, "as far as I'm concerned, Lacey is the woman I love."

"Lacey is nothing like Belle. She never was and never will be Belle. Does Belle even mean anything to you anymore? What was she to you? What is she now? Is she dead to you, Gold? Is that it?"

Without warning, Gold struck Erik on the left side of his face with his hand. While Erik was stunned for a moment, his face was met with a cane. His vision was a blur and felt as though the room was turning on its side as he grasped onto the counter to keep his balance. When he put his hand to his face, he felt a large, hot welt beginning to swell.

"What the hell?!" Erik screeched.

"Don't," Gold hissed, "ever say that about her again! You know nothing about me or her! You think you know everything about love, but you don't! What could you possibly know about love?!" Out of impulse Erik wrapped Gold's throat with a rope. Rumplestiltskin looked surprised for a moment before he gave a coy grin and giggle. With a snap of his fingers, the rope snapped in two, falling to the ground. He returned his cane to its proper position and calmly smiled. "Now then, Mr. Specter, why don't you be on your way before I call Miss Swan on you for loitering and physical assault. By the way, I would suggest you see someone about your hand. Goodbye, dearie". With that Gold stepped into his office.

Erik looked confused for a moment before looking down at his right hand. That was when he froze in horror; gone was the pale, paper thin flesh and here was the blood red muscle and veins he had been so sure he would never see again. The bell rang as he exited the door, hardly even caring where he was going; all he could focus on was his hand where the skin was stripped away.

"Hey, Erik," Emma said as she approached him on the sidewalk, "I have to-" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide and jaw ever so slightly opened. Clearly, she was just as shocked as he was. "I'll tell you later. Maybe we should take you to someone, like Dr. Whale."

"No, I don't think that's-"

"Look, Erik, we need to know what's going on. We thought that curse was broken, remember? What if something even worse happens than what happened before?"

"… Yes. You're right. I'll call Christine; she should probably know what's going on, too."

OoOoOo

By the time the three made it to Storybrooke General Hospital, Erik's was beginning to turn to normal. There wasn't even so much as a scar where his skin had previously disappeared. Then by the time Dr. Whale had met with them, half of his hand was back to normal.

"Well," said Dr. Whale, "This is definitely a work of magic of some sort. Unfortunately, where I come from, magic is virtually unknown of. We could find someone who has a wide knowledge of magic-"

"There are only two choices there, Doctor," Erik replied, "And both of them are out of the question."

"What about Mr. Gold?" Christine asked. "And I just noticed: What in the world is that on your face?"

"Gold, that's what happened. And right now he's the last person I want to speak to."

"All right then," Dr. Whale said, "how about you tell me about what happened just before you got here?"

"Very well, then."

Erik explained to them the quarrel he and Mr. Gold had in the shop. Emma and Christine reprimanded him, asking why in the world he would try and start a fight with such a dangerous man.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to start a fight? I was only trying to put some sense in that man's head."

"Gold isn't the type you can just put sense into," Emma replied, "I figured you of all people would know that by now."

"Er, anyway," Dr. Whale interrupted, "and that's when your hand started to… crumble."

"Ah, yes, Doctor, that precisely so." Dr. Whale bowed his head for a moment in thought, like a mad scientist creating the final piece to the puzzle.

"And how are you feeling at this moment?"

"Now? I'm feeling quite well."

"And it also looks like your hand is just about healed up. Now, this is merely a hypothesis, but from these observations I think your curse is a sort of 'mind of matter' condition. Negative emotions can cause you to turn to your cursed self while neutral or positive emotions can reverse the effects. Other than that, I'm afraid I can't help you anymore."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale," Erik said standing up, "I will keep that in mind."

"Maybe there's a way we can test if it's true," Christine suggested.

"But how?"

"I have an idea," Emma said, "David told me that they did this while Mary Margaret and I were trapped in the Enchanted Forest."

OoOoOo

"Good thing we didn't take this all the way down."

The three were at Granny's Café, helping clear out the freezer after the customers were long gone. In front of the giant door was a gate similar to the cell gate at the sheriff's office.

"Here, Erik," Red said as she tosses a frozen package to him. Behind the frosted plastic appeared to be solid dough, tomato sauce, and cheese.

"Are these… lasagnas?" Erik asked.

"Yep. Don't tell anyone, though; no one would buy them if they knew."

"No wonder Gold says they're overpraised," he muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," was the quick reply as he set the lasagna on the counter.

"Anyway, we did something like this a while ago when the Curse was first broken and I didn't have my cloak. Maybe we could test Dr. Whale's theory while you're behind these bars."

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Lucas, for taking time out of your busy schedule for this."

"Of course," Granny replied, "anything to help a fellow townsman."

"Ah, Emma," Erik said, "I had nearly forgotten that you wished to speak to me about something before the, ah, incident."

"Oh yeah," Emma replied, "there's someone you should know about: her name is Tamara. She's Neal's fiancée and it looks like she's going to be staying in Storybrooke. And I found a list that had down the names of fairytale characters written on it. Including yours."

"But why?"

"I don't know why. And that's exactly the problem. Why would she need a list of fairytale characters? I think it's important that you and Christine and whoever else you know to watch out for her."

"What about Henry?"

"He knows. And he started a new operation: Operation Praying Mantis."

"Operation Praying Mantis," he echoed.

"Uh huh. He also asked if you'd like to join to help the cause."

"Well, I trust you, Emma. I'll see how I can help."

"Thanks. Henry'll appreciate it. I appreciate it too."

"Okay, Erik," Red said unlocked the gate, "just step inside of here and we'll lock you in." Erik stepped inside the cold, prison-like chamber. Behind him, Red clicked in the sturdy padlock.

"Now let's test Dr. Whale's theory," Christine said.

Erik closed his eyes. He searched the deep recesses of his mind to find what truly infuriated him. Gold attacking him certainly got him angry, but thinking about it didn't nearly have the same effect on him as it would during the exact moment. No, it had to be something that had bred despair, hate, and fury within his heart.

Then he remembered. Remembered all of those who ridiculed and took joy in watching him suffer while he was helpless to defend himself. Then there was her. The woman who was supposed to love him the most was the one wanted nothing to do with him. The one who was responsible for all of his sufferings. She didn't deserve forgiveness. For so long had had sealed away this rage for Christine and for once had bliss in his heart that replaced his anger. Now he could feel it pulsating in his heart and through his veins.

Then he saw his own flesh peel of his hand. His yellow eyes looked as though there were bright red flames glowing inside of them. He felt as though he could tear apart anything and everything he saw.

And that was when he stopped.

"What happed?" Emma asked.

"I can't do it," Erik said, "the last time this happened it felt as though I had no will of my own, as though another being took control of my body and I just disappeared. I felt like… like…"

"A monster," Red finished. "And you thought 'whatever this is, this can't be me'. Well, it may be a part of you, but it doesn't have to define you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let me tell you something Erik: I ate my boyfriend." Erik looked shocked for a moment, as though he couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. "That's right; I found out I was a werewolf when I found out I ate my boyfriend. Now do you think I'm a monster?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you shouldn't think of yourself as one either. After you transform, we'll help you control yourself."

"That's right," Christine said putting her hand on top of his disintegrated one. "No matter what may be a part of you, you never have to be alone." Erik gave the smallest hint of a smile to all of them before standing near the back of the cell. He closed his eyes and let the darkness in his heart consume him.

There was a loud, ear splitting cry. Erik skin was practically torn off, his mask at his feet, and his eyes looked as though they reflected a bloodlust from his soul.

"Erik," Christine said, "Look at me. I know it's still you." Christine looked into his eyes. Despite her entire body trembling in fear, she could still see his humanity locked away inside. She summoned all of her strength to reach her shaking hand through the bars of the cell and stoked his face over where his mask would be. "You remember, don't you? When you're like this, remember our love."

"You did it," Red said, "you helped him stay in touch with his humanity. Maybe now he can even use his powers for good like I did."

"That I shall," Erik said. Less than a moment later his skin reverted back to its original pale, smooth quality. Even though they had all seen what his face looked like, he hid it with his hand before recovering his mask. Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders through the bars and Erik wrapped his around her waist.

"Okay," Red said taking out the keys, "I'll let you out so you two lovebirds can be together.

Through the laughter and the happiness that ensured as the party stepped out of the café, the two lovers' arms intertwined around each other, a mysterious stranger had been filming their every movement.

**See you next chapter. **


	10. Kidnapped

Emma was quiet for the next few days. She was in mourning after Neal, severely injured by a gunshot wound by Tamara, disappeared into a portal born from a stolen magic bean. She was certain that no matter what world he landed in, he was certainly going to die.

To make matters worse, Tamara and Greg had stolen what Regina called a "switch" that would destroy Storybrooke and wipe it right off the map just as quickly as it had appeared on the Earth. The explanation for doing this? Magic was unholy and needed to be destroyed. Yes, those two were certainly a danger to everyone.

The next day, Erik received a phone call. He looked down at the cell phone screen. "Meg Giry" it read. Strange; what could she have possibly needed from him?

"Hello?" He said with a hint of confusion.

"Erik?" Meg said, "Is Christine with you?"

"No. She's supposed to spend the day with you, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she's not here. I've waited for about fifteen minutes. I tried calling her, but there was no answer. Oh, I hope everything's all right."

"Hm… Do you happen to have the viscount's number?"

"I was just about to call Raoul and ask him the same thing."

"I have an idea: as much as I hate to do this, if the viscount doesn't know where she is, tell him that you and him will meet me at Gold's shop. I have a feeling that magic may prove to be quite helpful."

OoOoOo

About a half an hour later, Erik, Raoul, and Meg made their way to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. As the bell jingled, Gold and Lacey looked towards their direction. In their hands were champagne glass with the sparkling golden beverage, the clear bottle sitting adjacent to them.

"Mr. Specter, Miss Giry, and Viscount Chagney," he said, "What a pleasant surprise. Miss Giry, you are looking as lovely as always. Viscount Chagney, I hope everything has been well. And Erik, I can barely see that horrible welt on your face."

"Shut it, Gold," Erik snapped, "I need your help." Rumplestiltskin gave his glass to Lacey.

"Lacey, dearie," he said, "take this for me, please; I won't be a moment." Lacey smiled and walked into Gold's office. "So you've come to strike a deal, have you? What is it that you need?"

"It's Christine; I have no idea where she is and I'm beginning to worry."

"How strange; from what I remember, you stalked her just about every day until you completely frightened her."

"Will you just shut up and help me?!" Erik shouted has he pounded the desk.

"All right, all right; you've haven't a sense of humor anywhere in you, have you dearie? Anyway, I'm going to need to see your heart. 'But,' you say, 'I'm immune to magic'. Well many advantages come with being the Dark One, including being able to rip out anyone's heart. And I do mean anyone." Erik gave him an icy stare. "I'm going to give it back to you. And I'm not going to squish it either."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Two seats in your private box for me and Lacey for one performance, may it be in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest." Erik couldn't help but give a perplexed look.

"That's… all?"

"Contrary to what you believe, I am a very cultured man and have a great appreciation for the theatre arts."

"You have a deal."

"Splendid. Now hold still for just a minute." Mr. Gold reached his hand into Erik's chest and quickly pulled out a glowing red heart that was big enough to fit in his hand. Erik gave a slight gasp as his heart was pulled out.

"And what does this mean?" Raoul asked.

"The heart is a powerful thing," Gold said as he examined the heart, "you see, when somebody a person loves dearly is in distress, one person's heart can feel the other person's heart pain and can even be used to find the one in distress. It isn't a simple process, though; one must hold their heart in the palm of their hand and focus on that person and feel the pain whatever sense they feel for themselves." Gold handed Erik his heart. "And you must be the one to do so."

Erik took in the texture of his heart. The pulsating light gave off a sort of warmth that he had not expected. He focused on Christine…. Christine… Christine… There was nothing he could feel except the pulse.

"I can't feel a thing," he said.

"You're doing it wrong, dearie," Gold said, "Think hard; what does Christine mean to you? Why do you want to find her? What would you be without her?"

Erik closed his eyes and thought about those questions. Christine was his muse, the one who gave him meaning to his life. She brought out whatever goodness may be inside him, even when was too blind to see it for himself. Without her, he probably would have died from his own madness, alone, unloved.

Then he felt something. He opened his eyes and could see darkness, with only a few lanterns that showed the features of some strange people. There were speaking to her, but he couldn't quite decipher what they were saying. There was a chilly draft and the air smelled of dust, clay, and earth. It felt like his arms and legs were constricted and all seemed as though it were on the brink of despair. Still, he could feel a glimmer of hope, like an ember in a dying fire that refused to extinguish. The fuel of that hope was no other than love.

"What is it, Erik?" Meg asked.

"The mines," he said, "she's at the mines with… people. But I don't know who."

"Congratulations," Gold said, "you harnessed a very special kind of magic: love. It is so powerful that even you can use it." Erik slowly pressed his heart back into his chest. He felt shaken, yet relieved; he had not known how important his heart was until it was missing and then replaced. "Now then, if that will be all, good day to you."

OoOoOo

The Charmings had been kind enough to lend the three guns in case the need should arise while they were in the mines. They also equipped flashlights to navigate in the dark. When they arrived, there were several passageways that greeted them.

"We should split up," Erik said, "Miss Giry, viscount: you two should take one path."

"Will you be all right by yourself?" Meg asked. Erik gave a slight grin.

"I'm quite sure I can." With that, they were on their way.

It had been about fifteen minutes since they entered the mines. There was nothing Erik could hear except his own footsteps, the dripping of water, and the occasional sound of a tiny rock that was brushed by his feet. Still, there wasn't even so much as a hint of evidence of where Christine was.

Then he heard another set of footsteps even though he was completely stationary. He could see a dull glow of a flashlight inching closer towards him. Slowly, he hid behind a corner and pulled his gun out of his jacket, ready to attack. One… two… three!

Erik jumped out of his hiding spot and aimed his gun right at… Meg and Raoul with their guns prepared to shoot.

"Well that's a bit embarrassing," Raoul said putting his gun away, "I don't suppose you've had any luck."

"I'm afraid not." That was when a shrill scream echoed through the mines. The three immediately recognized the voice and without hesitation, they ran towards the direction of the voice.

"Christine!" Erik shouted as they ran, "Christine! I'm here!"

Then they reached the location of the screams; Greg, Tamara, and Hook stood in a circle-like formation around Christine, tied to a chair, a few electric lanterns scattered around the area, flashlights in their hands.

"Who the hell are you?!" Raoul shouted with his gun ready to shoot.

"Is this him?" Hook asked. "Is this the phantom you spoke of and showed me?"

"What, the mask didn't give it away?" Tamara remarked.

"Let her go!" Erik demanded.

"Not until you tell me about the crocodile," Hook replied.

"Crocodile? I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken; there are no crocodiles in Maine."

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He's talking about Rumplestiltskin," Tamara said.

"Ah, Mr. Gold. Hm… nope I'm afraid I've haven't seen him for quite some time."

"You liar, you wouldn't have made it here without him!" Hook said.

While the group was bickering, Meg sneaked through the darkness over to Christine. When she was about to say something, Meg put her index finger to her lips before working away the ropes.

"I assure you I'm a normal man, just like you Mr. Mendel; there is nothing unique about me."

"Then what about this?" Greg pulled out his cell phone and showed him the video of Erik transforming at Granny's Café. The video was small and a bit blurry, but the evidence was still there. Erik, however, merely gave a slight grin.

"I suppose you haven't heard that I was an illusionist. I would have hoped that you have at least done your research."

"And you expect me to believe that was all just a magic trick?"

"Illusions are remarkable, aren't they?" Raoul added.

"Look, if you're just going to play games with us, we're not afraid to kill her," Hook looked over his shoulder, but Christine wasn't there. As he looked confused, Meg snuck up behind him and struck him in the back of the head with one of her ballet shoes. He passed out cold as she stuffed it back into her bag.

"Let's go!" Erik said taking Christine by the hand and running in the direction of the exit. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Christine replied as she panted, "I was a little scared, but nothing more than that. But why are you here, Raoul?"

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past," he replied, "you're still the girl I knew those years ago whose scarf I rescued."

"Look, we're almost there, we're going to make it!" Meg cried pointing to the light at the end of the tunnel. Then Tamara stood in front of them, obstructing their path. "Oh no…"

"Look, Erik," Tamara said, "you could be really helpful to us. I mean, you're immune to magic and can help us kill these impure magical creatures, especially in that form you have."

"And what happens when I outlive my usefulness?" Erik asked, "That form is still very much a type of magic inside of me. I'm still a magical creature in my own respect."

"But you wouldn't have to outlive your usefulness; you'd never be of no use with us."

"And I suppose you expect me to believe you? Don't think I'm so foolish. I'm sure you'd kill me right when you decided that you didn't need me anymore." Tamara let out a sigh and pulled out a plastic mug.

"I'm sorry, Erik; I really I didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice." Tamara removed the lid and splashed the contents in his face. Erik let out a scream as the liquid hit his face. His eyes burned and whatever little light there was made them sting even more. He tried to wipe away the fiery contents off his face, but it only made the palms of his hands burn as well.

Then Tamara pulled out her taser and put it against Erik's chest.

"No!" Christine cried. She used all of her strength to knock the taser out of her hands and several feet away from Tamara.

"We have to get him to the hospital," Raoul said taking one of Erik's arms and swinging it over his shoulder, running with all the speed he could force himself.

OoOoOo

Erik sat in the emergency room, his veiled fedora over his eyes, bandages wrapped tightly over his eyes as well. They had quickly arrived there after he was splashed with a mugful of pepper spray.

"Wow," Dr. Whale said as he examined the wounds, "I know pepper spray is bad, but a mugful? It's a good thing you came here quickly before you suffered any permanent damage. Now let's have a better look at your eyes…" He reached for Erik's mask, but his hand got pushed away.

"I'd rather you didn't, if you please."

"But, I really need to-"

"Dr. Whale, I'm sure you can just examine him without removing the mask," Christine insisted.

"But I… oh all right. Let me just have a look at your left eye." Dr. Whale peeled open his eye and examined it with a light. Where the eye was once white was now almost completely bloodshot, a bloody backdrop to the yellow iris. Erik's eye twitched as it was exposed to the light. "Well, with time and good care those rashes should disappear on their own. As for your eyes, it would be wise to use these drops for the next few weeks and keep them rested with these bandages. Although I don't think I can tie this over your mask."

"I can go home and get your hat," Christine suggested.

"Yes," Erik replied, "I would greatly appreciate that."

And that's how the two ended up this way at the hospital. Meg and Raoul had to depart, so only Erik and Christine were left.

"Incidentally," Erik asked, "what did they want with you?"

"I was walking to Granny's," Christine explained, "and then all of a sudden, everything went dark. I woke up with a massive headache and tied to a chair. They asked me what I knew about you. They said you'd be useful to them for their cause. I refused to speak."

"Christine, they could have killed you!"

"I wasn't going to let them use you as a tool! That's all they wanted. They didn't care about you, not as a person." He took his hand and put it against her cheek.

"I could've protected myself, my dear; I am the phantom after all."

"But look what they did to just now! It could have been so much worse."

"But it isn't. And I am very grateful for that. What about you?"

"…Yes. You're right, and I am. And I can hardly wait for our new life together."


	11. Goodbye

**Well, since this season of **_**Once Upon a Time **_**has wrapped up, don't expect to see too much of the next part of this fanfic until next season begins. I also have a few ideas, including some additional things such as oneshots and such. Also, just out of curiosity, have any of you readers heard of TV Tropes? I'm wondering if I should make a page for this fanfic series. What do you think? Anyway, please enjoy.**

A great tremble erupted through Storybrooke. Everyone assembled at Granny's Café, where panic-stricken residents huddled together in fear of their possible deaths. Then they found out that Regina had willingly gone to the switch that could destroy the entire town in an attempt to stop it, with the cost being her life.

That was when Archie rallied the crowd as the Charmings and Hook went to the mines where the detonator was. Along the way, Erik came across them, a wooden cane in hand. As much as he hated to have to use it- he didn't need anything else to make him resemble Gold even more- it was the only way he could move independently throughout town.

"Hey, Erik," Emma said quickly.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan," he said. "I realize that right now might not be the best time, but could you be so kind as to tell me where a man named Hook is?"

"He's actually right in front of you," Snow said.

"He is? Ah, good." Without thinking twice, Erik clenched his fist and punched Hook right in the jaw, followed by a strike with his can.

"Bloody… twice in one day?" he said rubbing his aching jaw.

"That was for kidnapping and tying up my fiancée. I apologize that I delayed you in an important mission, so I'll be off now."

OoOoOo

Later that day, Emma was able to help Regina save Storybrooke without the cost of any lives. Until Tamara and Greg kidnapped Henry, threw a magic bean into the sea, and jumped in it with him, disappearing into the deep.

But by some miracle Hook had saved one last bean, agreeing to assist the group for the sake of Baefire, the one person they all cared about. They all boarded the ship when Rumplestiltskin arrived with Belle. Yes, Belle was back, the one Rumplestiltskin knew he loved. Now he was determined to help save his grandson, even if he had to die for it.

"You're son would be so proud of you," Belle said tearfully before she kissed him.

"Wait a moment," he told the crew, "there's one last thing I need to do." He approached Erik. "I, er, wanted to apologize for the, ah, incident the other day. I really should learn to control my temper. Also, I must say that that cane is very fitting of you."

"All is forgiven," Erik said smiling while extending his hand as Gold shook it in courtesy. "And I wish all of you good luck. We will be waiting for you." They all waved goodbye to Erik and Belle before a green whirlpool appeared in the sea, where the great ship disappeared as though it were never there.

"I'm so happy for him," Belle said clutching the protection spell Rumplestiltskin had given her, "he was so brave in that moment and I know that he will continue to be. And I know he'll return to me; he always does."

OoOoOo

"Look, Erik, your mother gave me this note."

Christine and Erik were taking a stroll through Storybrooke when Christine pulled the slip of paper from the pocket of her jacket with her free hand, the other one grasped onto Erik's left arm. "I had completely forgotten about it."

"It probably would have been better if it would have stayed forgotten about," Erik replied as she stopped his from walking across a busy intersection.

"But, Erik-"

"Christine, do we really want to ruin such a beautiful day?" The traffic had stopped. They continued on their way.

"All right, Erik, whatever you wish. But promise that when the day is done and it's nighttime you'll let me read it to you. And you're going to listen to every word she wrote. I know what she's done to you was horrible; that I won't deny. But you can't have this bitterness in your heart. Just listen to her for one moment."

"Very well, Christine; if you insist."

The day had not been tarnished with Rene's note; they spent some time at Granny's and then at the park as the sun began to set, discussing wedding plans and simply enjoying each other's company. Before long, the sun had disappeared and the stars had risen and the two had arrived at Erik's home.

"All right, Erik," she said pulling the note out, "you made a promise."

"Indeed I did. And it looks like I have no way out of this seeing as I'm not one to back out of my promises." After Erik sat down, Christine gently put a hand on his shoulder and began to read.

_Dear Erik,_

_I am sorry that I cannot express these words in person, but know that everything I say came from my heart and is true._

_I know you could never forgive me for what I did and I do not expect you to. However, if I could turn back time to the day I first found out I was carrying you, I wouldn't dare to make the same mistake again. But because I can't, all I can do is wish you all the happiness in the world when you marry. If you can find a place in your heart to perhaps give me a second chance, then I would be more than willing to atone for what I have done. If not, then know that my only wish is to see you happy._

_ Your Loving Mother,_

_ Rene D'Velle_

Erik placed his head in his hands. Was she trying to guilt him into forgiving her? If she was, well… it was working.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…" he murmured.

"Oh, Erik," Christine said rubbing his shoulder, "you really do have a soft heart." He let out a sigh.

"I suppose I could arrange a meeting with her. And perhaps I have been a little too cold to her. Damn it, what's gotten into me? I'm the Phantom of the Opera, for God's sake."

"I know what's happened," Christine replied, "you've finally accepted yourself and began to welcome people into your life, instead of resenting yourself and shunning people out. But no matter what, in your spirit, you're still the Opera Ghost, and my beloved Angel of Music." Erik put his hand Christine's, which still rested on his shoulder.

"Well, I will admit one thing: perhaps what my mother has done is something of a blessing; even though I've gone through hell and back and then perhaps traversed there again, if any of this had never happened, I wouldn't be with you." _And to think that even Rumplestiltskin had been a part of all this…_

OoOoOo

Erik stood on the balcony of the opera house he had called home. The air was crisp and cool and windless, the stars dotting the night sky. He looked down. The ground had to be at least several hundred feet below him. Perfect. He had never imagined succumbing to this path, but there was no point in living in this world or any other any longer. All life had brought him was pain and bloodshed. It was the only solution. And it was easy. All he did was swing one leg over the guardrail, then the other. He closed his eyes and released his hands from the rail.

It was almost peaceful, falling upside down, with nothing but the air rushing through his ears, falling so fast, let feeling as though all time stopped. One could even say it was musical, a melody before the end.

That was when he had come to a sudden halt. Was it the impact of the ground? Was he dead? He felt where he had landed and felt the tight coils of rope woven together. Erik opened his eyes and saw that he had landed in a large net made of rope.

"W-What?" he said with great confusion.

"Is this really how you wanted to go, dearie?" a voice asked. Rumplestiltskin appeared before Erik. "A simple death by falling?"

"Not you again," Erik groaned. With a snap of his fingers, Rumplestiltskin made the net disappear and Erik landed right on his back. "Please just tell me why you're here and leave me to die in peace," he said while rubbing his back.

"Did you really want to die without knowing the whole truth about your mother, Erik?" Erik quickly spun around.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'll tell you everything for one little price: a look of that lovely face of yours behind that mask." Erik had never thought he would strike a deal with the Dark One, but then how else would he find more information? He decided it was worth the price.

"Fine. But you have to tell me only the truth; no lies or half-truths."

"Of course!" Erik slowly reached for his pure white mask and pulled it off. Rumplestiltskin looked surprised for the shortest of moments before letting out a grin and giggle. "My, my, those side effects are even worse than even I could have imagined."

"All right, you've had your look, now give me some answers!" Erik demanded as he swiftly replaced his mask.

"Oh, very well. Now, listen closely, dearie, I'm only going to say this once." Rumplestiltskin told him every detail, everything from her mother's history, to the present. Erik listened to every word, anger filling him to the brim, realizing that the one person who was supposed to care for him wanted him dead before he was even born.

"Thank you," Erik said, "now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait!" Erik stopped and turned around. "I wouldn't suggest jumping off another balcony. I have a feeling that something terribly wonderful is going to happen."

"And what exactly gives you this feeling?"

"I can see the future, of course! Oh, I can't give any specific details, but I know things. And you wouldn't want to miss that lovely little show, now would you?" Erik had to admit that he was at least a little bit curious. Maybe it would be worth living.

He, of course, didn't say that to Rumplestiltskin. He simple gave a remark of "Hmm…" before walking off again. Then he stopped.

"One last question," he said.

"I'm listening."

"Why did you save me from that fall?"

"What? Just because I rip out people's hearts and squish them into dust right before their eyes doesn't mean I don't have one of my own." Erik figured that there could be many interpretations to this answer, but decided it wasn't worth speaking to him any longer. He walked off into the darkness and disappeared.


End file.
